Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronic review
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: All Five Nights at Freddy's Animatronic review
1. Golden Freddy

**Ch** **1:** **Golden Freddy**

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Bear (Possible Ghost or Hallucination)

Color

Gold/Yellow

Occupation

Unknown (Possibly a former Freddy Fazbear)

Starting location

Poster visible in CAM 2B, Security Office

First appearance

Night 1 (very early)  
Night 3

 **Golden Freddy** (referred to as **Yellow Bear** in the first game's files) is one of the five antagonists and a special animatronic in _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

He is a secret, golden version of Freddy Fazbear who appears in The Office after acertain sequence of events are triggered.

Appearance

Golden Freddy appears as a golden/yellow color variation of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. His hat and bow tie appear to be tinted dark blue, as opposed to Freddy's black ones though this may be a result of lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen laying on his right palm, as well as two pinprick white dot-like pupils within his otherwise empty eye sockets.

His paws/hands are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires/parts of the endoskeleton are visible, which share the same coloration as his accessories. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the right. He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position as if he were dead.

Behavior

When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy, a distorted version (in which he appears to rip off his own head), or a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard.

If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to The Office, Golden Freddy will be waiting for them. His appearance causes different images to flash on the screen for split seconds, along with the words " **IT'S ME** ". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the player, forcibly closing the game.

Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not give any indication of approach or arrival within The Office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt'shallucinations.

The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Golden Freddy kills the player. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game crash.

Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall Corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward The Office.

Theories

There is a common theory that Mike Schmidt may be hallucinating Golden Freddy, as Golden Freddy only appears if the player glances at said poster and returns to normal view. This is also emphasized by Golden Freddy not being a part of the Custom Night's A.I. Customization. Also, Golden Freddy seems to have hand prints on his face similar to the ones on Freddy's face, further supporting the idea that it may be a twisted hallucination of Freddy. Furthermore, when he appears in The Office, there is no reflection of him in the monitor screens, like there normally are when any animatronic is in The Office. Plus, when the player is killed by Golden Freddy, the game does not show a game over screen; it simply crashes.

Some speculate that Phone Guy was stuffed into Golden Freddy's suit after Night 4's message. This is mainly because Golden Freddy's killscreen sound byte can be heard just before the message cuts off.

It is thought that the costume itself is an older, possibly original version of the current Freddy Fazbear costume. It is also thought to be yellow/gold due to aging and deterioration.

There is a theory that states Golden Freddy is actually Fredbear from the first restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner, which is mentioned in the second game.

It is possible that the endoskeleton in theBackstage might be Golden Freddy's though it may also just be another spare endoskeleton.

It is possible that Golden Freddy is the suit used during The Missing Children Incident. This would explain his lifeless behavior, due to him being a costume with no person or endoskeleton in it.

It is also possible that the Kitchen is Golden Freddy's starting location since the player can never see into this room. However, Cheat Mode in the mobile version may debunk this as Golden Freddy isn't shown in the Kitchen, but this may be just to compliment his mysterious nature.

Golden Freddy has also been speculated to be Phantom Freddy.

However, this is possibly disproven by the mysterious Freddy that rarely appears in The Office. Golden Freddy's slumped and empty appearance is also not represented by Phantom Freddy.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's 2

Golden Freddy

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Bear (Possible Ghost or Hallucination)

Color

Gold

Starting location

Security Office

First appearance

Night 6

 **Golden Freddy** also makes an appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ , playing a more active role. He is also referred to officially as Golden Freddy on the Custom Night screen, where he is now one of the characters whose difficulty settings may be altered.

Appearance

Rather than being a simple recolor of Freddy, Golden Freddy now has a unique model of his own. He appears to be in a decrepit state, much like the other original animatronics, with a missing left ear, and a good deal of damage with loose wires and exposed parts. Also similar to the other original animatronics, he now has upper teeth, wires are coming out of his empty sockets and shoulders, and small bits of the suit are faded and ripped. His arms and legs seem darker than the rest of his body. His head is noticeably thinner than Freddy's. He seems to be more visibly clutching his microphone rather than having it lay on his palm.

Unlike his appearance in the first game, he seems much shorter, his pupils are not visible (as he does not seem to have eyes at all), and he appears to have no bow tie, though it is possible his lower jaw is blocking it from view.

Behavior

Golden Freddy attacking the player .

Shortly afterwards, his body will vanish, only for his head to rush at the player and kill them if they do nothing to counter him. Golden Freddy is much more difficult to deal with than in the first game, as raising the Monitor will no longer prevent Golden Freddy from killing the player (unless his giant head is floating in the hallway). To avoid being killed by Golden Freddy, the player must either equip theFreddy Fazbear Head _immediately_ upon spotting him in The Office, or turn off theFlashlight while he's in the hallway. (He _can_ attack the player from the hallway, and will do so if the player observes him for too long.)

If the player is in the Monitor for a long period of time, there is a 60% chance that Golden Freddy will appear in The Office, unless another animatronic is present.

On the Custom Night, when only Golden Freddy is set to 20, he will occasionally just sit still and not fade away if he appears in The Office. This is unlikely to happen, but it has been reported. As long as the player does not use the Flashlight nor the Freddy Head, he will remain where he is in The Office, until eitherFoxy or The Puppet attack the player.

Unlike in the first game, Golden Freddy in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ does not crash the game after killing the player. Instead, the _Game Over_ screen will show up as normal.

Trivia

Oddly, Golden Freddy's hat is tilted slightly to the left when attacking. It also appears to be tilted when he is sitting in The Office, though harder to see due to the orientation of his head.

This may just be his hat shifting to the side, as Freddy's hat has been shown to be detachable in Parts/Service.

Golden Freddy is even more detached from reality than in the last game, as he visibly fades out of existence when encountered in-game and spends most of his time floating around as a giant disembodied head.

It is heavily implied by Phone Guy on Night 6 that Golden Freddy is indeed the suit that Purple Guy had used to lure the missing children backstage to kill them, as noted in The Missing Children Incident.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's 3

Golden Freddy

Golden Freddy's sprite in the "Stage01" minigame.

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Gold

Occupation

Unknown (possibly a former Freddy Fazbear)

 **Golden Freddy** makes a minor appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ in the Minigames"Stage01" and a brief appearance in the "Glitch Minigame".

Appearance

Golden Freddy's model from the second game is also used for Phantom Freddy, albeit with him in an upright position and the lack of half of his right leg. His model is also reused for amysterious Freddy which appears on the left side of The Office.

Trivia

The Bad Ending after Night 5 features another, obscured head in the background which is speculated to be Golden Freddy's. It would fit thematically with Golden Freddy's ghastly attributes and being "hidden in the back" by the company.

However, even upon brightening the image of the Good Ending, the head is completely absent.

Golden Freddy is the one of the two original animatronics to not have aphantom counterpart in the third game, the other one being Bonnie.

Phantom Freddy's model, however, bears more resemblance to Golden Freddy from the second game, meaning he could be Golden Freddy's counterpart.

It is theorized that Golden Freddy is one of the two specially designed suits mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 2, the other being Springtrap. It may explain the slouched position he takes, currently in an "unlocked" state for employees to wear.


	2. Withered Freddy Fazbear

**Ch 2: Freddy Fazbear/Withered Freddy**

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Brown

Occupation

Lead Singer in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Band

Starting location

Show Stage

First appearance

Night 1  
Night 3 (Only becomes dangerous  
during this night and onwards.)

 **Freddy Fazbear** is the main antagonist and titular character of _Five Nights at Freddy's_. He is an animatronic bear who is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM.

He forcefully stuffs any human he encounters after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death.

Appearance

Freddy is an animatronic wearing a costume that gives him the appearance of a brown bear. On stage, he wears a black top hat and a bowtie while wielding a microphone in his right paw. His ears are articulated and are thus able to move back and forth.

He has human handprints on his face (see picture below), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light blue color, but he is commonly seen with his endoskeleton eyes on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes.

Locations

Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area →Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office.

Unlike the other animatronics, he will remain in dark areas of the room he is occupying, leaving mostly his eyes and parts of his face visible. This implies that Freddy is avoiding the cameras as much as possible or, as Phone Guy states, this may just be due to the fact that Freddy is more active in the dark.

Freddy will not be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Viewing Freddy on the security cameras will slow him on his path, even if he is not visible in the room due to Bonnie or Chica's presence.

Freddy will play his jingle either when he is in the Kitchen, where he is not visible as that room's camera is disabled, or in The Office when the power is out and the player has no means of warding him off.

Behavior

For the first two nights of the week, Freddy is inactive and stays onstage, looking at the camera intermittently. During those nights, he only becomes active if the player runs out of power.

After the power goes out and the player spends some seconds in the dimly-lit Office, Freddy Fazbear's face will light up in the left doorway, illuminated and shimmering, accompanied by his music box jingle. After several seconds, the remaining lights of The Office and Freddy's face will flicker and turn off, turning the room completely dark (in addition, Freddy's jingle will stop as well). Being initially not visible (yet sometimes audible due to his footsteps), Freddy will approach the player to attack them, resulting in a game over.

If the player "plays dead" (i.e. does not move while he plays his jingle), his attack may be delayed. Typically, doing this may keep Freddy playing his jingle a bit longer and, when the lights completely go out, may delay his attack, giving the player a bit more time to hold out until 6 AM.

Freddy attacking the player after his song has ended (click to animate).

From Night 3 onward, he _can_ become active while the power is on. Usually, when Freddy moves, a deep laugh and running footsteps are heard instead of the usual walking footsteps the animatronics usually create when moving. Freddy only moves either when the Monitor is down or if the player is not directly watching him.

Freddy can only enter The Office through the East Hall, with the exception of when the power has been drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall, specifically, the left door. As his movements are very fast, he can often appear as though he is capable of teleporting (much like Bonnie). This issue is compounded by the fact that the player cannot always hear him laugh when he moves as other sounds may prevent the player from hearing him laugh, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he is not right next to The Office.

The most efficient way to prevent Freddy from sneaking into The Office is to frequently monitor the cameras in order to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, the player should always close the door while looking at the Monitor unless the player is viewing said camera, as shown by this video. The reason for this being that, otherwise, Freddy may move inside the player's room.

Freddy will only move inside The Office if the player looks away from CAM 4B to monitor another camera while he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall Corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering The Office and ending the game.

Trivia

Freddy's Tune _("_ Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre _"; also referred to as "_ Toreador March _")_

The sound Freddy emits when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance.

Freddy's laughs that are heard when he moves.

Freddy's running footsteps that are also heard when he moves.

Freddy's footsteps that are heard when the power runs out, either before he plays his jingle or before he attacks. Bonnie and Chica also make this sound, but only when they move.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's 2

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Brown

Occupation

Decommissioned

Starting location

Parts/Service

 **Freddy Fazbear** makes an appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair.

Appearance

Out of all of the original animatronics, Freddy seems to be the least damaged. His appearance seems to have changed slightly for the second game, this being seen best in the first promotional image released by Scott Cawthon, the game's developer (see in the Images tab). In-game, it is explained that he has gone through an attempted retrofit, but was left unfinished after the management chose to make Toy Freddy.

His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and the more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room.

This time around, Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears far blockier. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, and he has embossed inner ears. His eyes are in a slight different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seem to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, his muzzle appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for his disrepair is either from neglect by the old company or the fact that he was simply used for parts, as he was just old and outdated.

Location

Freddy starts moving on Night 2, although very inactive on said night, and activity only picks up on Night 3. Freddy starts the night in the Parts/Service room, looking rather dazed, with the other old animatronics, with Freddy being the last to exit the room. He then enters into the Main Hall and then to Party Room 3 to stare into the camera, before standing in the hallway just outside The Office, only a step away from entering.

Behavior

Like Bonnie and Chica, Freddy is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. However, Freddy's activity compared to them is highly dependent on which night the player is playing and consequently, how high his A.I. is set. On Night 3 and Night 4, he will tend to stay in the Parts/Service room until 1 AM, making him much less active than Bonnie and Chica on those nights. On Night 5, he will become just as incredibly aggressive as them, and on Night 6 and the Custom Night (if his difficulty is high enough), he will be considerably more active than Bonnie and Chica. However, this is not always the case, as unlike Bonnie and Chica, Freddy's A.I. is largely RNG (random-number generated), meaning he can show up as quickly or as slowly as he decides, meaning he can still become significantly more active or less active than Bonnie and Chica, whatever the night. As with Bonnie and Chica, Freddy does not appear to become active enough to enter The Office until Night 3, as he did in the original. Freddy takes the path down the entrance hallway, entering The Office through said hallway.

When Freddy is in the hallway and the player lowers the Monitor, or if Freddy forces it down, Freddy will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head _the moment_ they see Freddy inside The Office to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to don the head will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for him to return and give the player a _Game Over_ after bringing up and lowering the Monitor. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. However, if Freddy _is_ warded off via equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head, then he returns to Parts/Service, and his cycle repeats.

Of particular notice is that Freddy lacks many of his unique tactics from the first game. He can be seen in plain sight on many cameras, is clearly visible in the hall's blindspot, and rarely attempts to hide his presence from the player using obstructed or dark areas of the camera feed. While this can be assumed to be due to his deterioration, it can also be subtle foreshadowing of the second game's nature as a prequel by showing Freddy to be lacking experience. Seeing as Toy Freddy has similar strategies and weaknesses, the latter appears to be more likely.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's 3

Freddy Fazbear

Freddy's sprite in one of the minigames.

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Brown

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

The Office

 **Freddy Fazbear** returns once more in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_. He is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright along with the other animatronics. He can be seen outside the doorway to the left of The Office. Being a lifeless suit, Freddy is incapable of movement or attacking/jumpscaring the player. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only present for aesthetic purposes.

Appearance

Freddy's model is identical to his appearance from the first game. His suit is completely empty with a lack of arms, legs, eyes, and ears, while his head and body remain. He also lacks his signature hat, as well as an endoskeleton, which has been replaced with pole-like stands.

Minigames

Freddy's most notable appearance is in the end-of-night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game.

On the first night, the player will start out as Freddy Fazbear, appearing on the Show Stage from the first game, alongside Bonnie and Chica. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be a purple-colored Freddy model, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant, and it will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). If they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Freddy, and the minigame ends.

During every other end-of-night minigame, Freddy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in.

Trivia

If one looks closely at Freddy's head, one can see human handprints on his face just like the ones from _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

On rare occasions, the posters of Freddy found on CAM 02 and CAM 10 can change to a poster of Springtrap.

A paper plate version of Freddy from the second game can appear in the top-right hand corner of The Office on rare occasions as a hallucination, much like the second game's BB paper plate doll hallucination.


	3. Toy Freddy Fazbear

**Ch 3: Toy Freddy**

Character Information

Known as

Freddy Fazbear

Species

Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Brown

Starting location

Show Stage

First appearance

Night 1

 **Toy Freddy** is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. He is the redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear.

Appearance

Toy Freddy's appearance is similar to that of his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with lighter brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish.

Toy Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round-shaped than the original Freddy Fazbear's facial design, with his mouth and teeth being much more buck-like. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body has become much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more oval. He bears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small and black top hat with a red stripe, and a silver and black microphone in his right hand.

Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but upon entering The Office, his eyes turn to a glossy black; they are most likely his endoskeleton eyes.

Behavior

Unlike his counterpart, Toy Freddy willactivate on the first two nights. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside The Office and heads towards the player from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight.

While Toy Freddy leans in before entering The Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Headwill prevent him from entering. When he is in The Office and the player lowers the Monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes lacking pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes, in an identical manner to the old Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to kill the player when they next take off the head and/or put up and lower the Monitor, resulting in a _Game Over_. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if it is left on some time after failing to ward him off. If the player _does_ equip the head in time, he will return to the Show Stage and begin his cycle again.

Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive on later nights though he starts to become more active again starting on Night 5.

Audio

The sound Toy Freddy makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions.

The sound heard when Toy Freddy is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter The Office.

Trivia

Toy Freddy takes much longer to leave The Office in the iOS version of the game, as do Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

Toy Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's four counterparts, the others being Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, and Phantom Freddy.

Toy Freddy is the only animatronic to return to the Show Stage during the night.

Clicking Toy Freddy's nose on the poster in The Office that reads " **CELEBRATE!** " in the PC version of the game will cause the same squeak as Freddy's did in the same circumstance from the first game. This does not work in the mobile version.

Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone while hunting the player.

Unlike his original counterpart, Toy Freddy is active during Night 1 and Night 2.

Toy Freddy is the only toy animatronic to behave like the old animatronics when attacking, waiting in The Office until the player removes the head or brings up the Monitor, and then attacking.

His jumpscare is also similar to that of the old animatronics, him popping up near the player's face, rather than lunging at them like the other toy animatronics.

He is also the only new animatronic (with the exception of The Puppet) to never enter the vents.

It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the player, the more his jaw hangs open, to the point where the teeth on his bottom jaw are not visible during his jumpscare. This behavior is similar to that of Chica's from the first game.

Toy Freddy is one of eight animatronics to change their appearance as they traverse the pizzeria, the others being Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, The Puppet, Mangle, BB, Toy Bonnie, and Bonnie.

Unusually, Toy Freddy seems far more active in the mobile version of the game. It is unknown why this occurs.

Toy Freddy shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from _Chuck E. Cheese's_ which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design.

Toy Freddy is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle.

Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Freddy was scrapped at the end of Night 6due to possible malfunctioning.

Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy are the only two animatronics who only appear in one camera feed in the trail from their starting position to The Office, being the Game Area and Left Air Vent, respectively.

Toy Freddy is one of the five animatronics that do not appear in the air vents; four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy,Foxy, and The Puppet.

He is also only one of four animatronics that do not traverse through any of the party rooms in order to reach the player, the others being Golden Freddy, Foxy and The Puppet.

Technically, BB also is never seen traversing through any of the party rooms, but since he enters The Office via the Left Air Vent, he must enter Party Room 1 in order to do so.

Toy Freddy does not appear in the Game Area in the mobile version. It is unknown why this occurs.

When Toy Freddy is on the Show Stage, he can be clearly seen with his eyelashes, yet when he moves from the location, they are no longer visible.

Upon entering The Office, Toy Freddy is the only animatronic who stands near the right side of the room, unlike the old animatronics, who stand directly in the center or left of the room.

Trivia

Toy Freddy is one of only two animatronics from the previous games to not have an appearance in any minigame from the third game, the other being Toy Bonnie.

However, since the player can see a drawing of Toy Bonnie in CAM 04, this means Toy Freddy has the least amount of appearances in the third game, with his head in The Office being the only time he is seen.

In addition to this, if the suit that appears in The Office and the fifth head in the Bad Ending are, in fact, Golden Freddy, this would mean Toy Freddy is tied with Golden Freddy for fewest appearances in the entire series, with seven appearances each.


	4. Phantom Freddy Fazbear

**Ch 4: Phantom Freddy Fazbear**

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Burnt

First appearance

Night 2 onwards

 **Phantom Freddy** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ and one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged Freddy Fazbear.

Appearance

Phantom Freddy is essentially the same model as Freddy Fazbear from the second game, but he lacks eyes and instead has white pin-pricked irises like the other phantoms. He appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the fire that breaks out in theestablishment. His mouth can usually be seen hanging open. He also appears to have half of his right leg missing, leaving his knee joint exposed.

He also shares similarities with Golden Freddy's model from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ , namely, his missing left ear and wires coming out of his right eye socket, even the way his hat is tilted slightly to the left. Interestingly, he appears to be colored golden, or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the overall green hue of the game, as the other phantom animatronics share the same properties of his color scheme.

Locations

Phantom Freddy will usually appear in the hallway, right in front of the player, slowly shuffling to the left, before ducking down, as if hiding. He then appears next to the box in The Office, jumpscaring the player.

Behavior

Phantom Freddy's silhouette will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. The player must be viewing either the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window to avoid triggering his jumpscare. When he finishes walking across the window, the player must be viewing the maintenance panel or the monitor. If the player fails to do this while Phantom Freddy is wandering, he will duck down, completely removing himself from the player's sight. He will then jumpscare the player a few moments later.

A very simple strategy to avoid Phantom Freddy is to simply ignore him. The player is advised not to stray away from the camera's view for too long, as this can trigger his attack. The moment the player exits the camera, Phantom Freddy can attack.

However, if the player stares at Springtrap without pulling up the Monitor or Maintenance Panel when he is in the window or the doorway, Phantom Freddy can attack with no warning, disabling the ventilation system, making it impossible to survive the night by just looking to the left the whole time.

Audio

The sound Phantom Freddy makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside fromPhantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet.

Trivia

Phantom Freddy's jumpscare bears a strong resemblance to Toy Freddy's jumpscare in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

Phantom Freddy is one of Freddy Fazbear's several counterparts, the others being Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Shadow Freddy.

Phantom Freddy's model resembles Golden Freddy's appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ , due to the missing ear and wires coming from the eyes and even the way his hat is slightly tilted to the left. This has led many people to believe that the phantom represents Golden Freddy instead. However, this could be disproven by the Purple Freddy hallucination that appears next to the player (though there is a possibility it could be Shadow Freddy). Golden Freddy's slumped and empty appearance is not represented by Phantom Freddy, either, though this may be because he is merely a hallucination.

Phantom Freddy's jumpscare resembles Freddy Fazbear's jumpscare from _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , as they attack at random after disappearing from the hallway and entering from the East Hall Corner, respectively. The attack animation itself resembles Chica's jumpscare in the second game, as both consist of the animatronic popping up in the player's face, with only their head visible.

Although Phantom Freddy himself has the appearance of being burnt, both his microphone and hat appear to be perfectly intact.

Phantom Freddy is one of two Phantoms that are never seen on any of the cameras, the other being Phantom Foxy.

If one looks close enough at Phantom Freddy's jumpscare, Phantom Freddy's pin-pricked eyes can be seen slowly rolling. This may possibly be either a mistake by Scott Cawthon, or Phantom Freddy's eyes are simply being motion-blurred.

When Phantom Freddy appears in the hall behind the window in The Office, he lacks eyes entirely.

Phantom Freddy is the only phantom animatronic to be seen moving (apart from in their jumpscare animation), as he can be seen walking outside the office window.

In Phantom Freddy's walking animation, his legs do not move in a walking motion, rather they are static and sway side to side. This is most likely because the lower third of his body is under the window, and therefore never visible to the player, so there is no need to animate them.

As of version 1.031, Phantom Freddy's footsteps can be heard when he is limping outside the window.


	5. Hallucinations Part 1

**Ch 5: Hallucinations**

 **Hallucinations** are a game mechanic Mike Schmidt may experience throughout the game.

There are three main types of hallucinations. Most of the hallucinations are randomized, and can occur at any time on any night, even happening as early as before the first phone call.

Hallucination Types

There are two types of hallucinations that the player can experience, as well as one distinct hallucination that affects gameplay:

Golden Freddy

Golden Freddy is summoned into The Office while Mike is suffering from a specific object hallucination. This hallucination is a certain, rarely-appearing alternate poster of his face that may appear in CAM 2B, at theWest Hall Corner. Looking at this poster will cause Golden Freddy to appear in The Office. Vision and auditory hallucinations occur while the player is looking at him in The Office.

This hallucination is special because it will result in a unique kill-screen and a forced game shutdown if he is observed for too long. However, if the player quickly draws up the Monitor while Golden Freddy is sitting in the room, Golden Freddy will disappear and the player will not be attacked by him.

Trivia

It is currently unknown whether Golden Freddy is a hallucination or not. Evidence to support him being a hallucination is the fact that he is triggered by a hallucination, that hallucinations occur while he is in The Office, and that his death screen looks like a vision hallucination.

Also, whenever Golden Freddy's kill-screen is initiated, the game does not go to the _Game Over_ screen, but will instead force the game to crash and shutdown.

Golden Freddy's killscreen is triggered when the player sets the difficulty levels of the animatronics to 1/9/8/7 on the Custom Night. According to Scott Cawthon, this was done to stop rumors of a special ending for beating the game with those settings.

Golden Freddy appears in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ in a much more open and detailed way. He has his own model, customizable AI settings for the Custom Night and a much more ghostly appearance, often as a semi-translucent floating head. This suggests that Golden Freddy is a ghost or apparition, rather than just a hallucination.

Foxy and Chica never appear during hallucinations. However, an " **IT'S ME** " hallucination can appear on the sign in Pirate Cove, but only when Foxy is in the West Hall.

The hallucinations can occur as early as Night 1, shown by this short clip.

The hallucinations of Bonnie may be a reference to Scott Cawthon's opinion that Bonnie is the scariest of the animatronics, even having nightmares of Bonnie while the game was still in development.

Hallucinations can occur while the power is out.

The hallucinations of the posters of the children crying seem similar to the crying child in the Take Cake To The Children minigame in _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

The wall hallucinations, such as the " **IT'S ME** " or the posters of crying children cannot occur if Freddy or Chica is in the camera feed.

In the Freddy hallucination, Freddy will have blue, bloodshot human eyes instead of his regular animatronic ones. This is likely a reference to Mike Schmidt, who has blue eyes in the Game Over Screen, or it might be a reference to the killer in The Missing Children Incident.

It may also be that of a child having been stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Like Phone Guy states, only the victim's teeth and eyes would show. In addition, the eyes are notably smaller than the animatronic's eye sockets.

If a Visual Hallucination occurs while Bonnie or Chica are in their respective hall corners on Night 1, 2, and 3, the sound clip will continue to play until they leave the corners.

This bug occurs because the sound clip is the same sound that Bonnie or Chica make when in the corners during Night 4, 5, 6, and the Custom Night. The condition that mutes the sound requires Bonnie or Chica not to be in the corners, so the sound still plays when it's supposed to on Nights 4-7. However, it doesn't take into account what night it is, hence the bug.

The vision hallucinations cannot occur on the mobile version. However, it is possible for most of the object hallucinations to appear.

The hallucinations that occur when Golden Freddy is summoned appear to be aesthetically different from the other hallucinations, being more transparent than the others.


	6. Hallucinations Part 2

**Ch 6: Hallucinations (FNaF2)**

 **Hallucinations** return in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ as a minor game mechanic Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith may experience throughout the game.

Hallucinations in the second game are mostly the same as they were in the first game with only a few differences:

The **IT'S ME** phrase is no longer featured prominently in hallucinations, the phrase instead being associated with the Death Minigames and cutscenes seen upon completion of each night.

Visual Hallucinations no longer occur, though, at random points outside of gameplay, eyeless screens with a similar likeness to the ones from the first game will appear and remain on the screen for an unnaturally long period of time.

Purple/Shadow Freddy

In _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ , the player may rarely encounter what seems to be a white-eyed shadow or a dark model of Freddy Fazbear. He appears in Parts/Service, sitting in the location Bonnie normally sits.

He appears to be in a slumped position, similar to that of Golden Freddy's. It also uses Golden Freddy's model. Brightening and saturating this image reveals that this hallucination is purple in color (this has him dubbed "Purple Freddy" by the fanbase and other people, like YouTubers, though he is often called "Shadow Freddy" as well) If he is observed for too long, the game will forcibly close or freeze in the mobile version.

Purple/Shadow Freddy acts rather similar to Golden Freddy in the first game: they are both apparitions of Freddy in a similar slumped position, appearing at random on a certain camera, and they crash the game if looked at for too long. Purple/Shadow Freddy, however, appears on the camera, whereas Golden Freddy's poster is located on the cameras and he himself is in The Office. However, Purple/Shadow Freddy doesn't crash the game via jumpscare, unlike Golden Freddy.

Shadow Bonnie

The player may very rarely encounter what appears to be a shadowy, silhouetted version of Toy Bonnie with white eyes and teeth, standing on the left side of The Office.

If the player stares at it for too long, it will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and close the game. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. This hallucination is very much like Purple Freddy, although it is seen in The Office instead of the Parts/Service room.

The only way to prevent game crashing is to wear the Freddy Fazbear Headimmediately while encountering Shadow Bonnie until it fades away.

Oddly enough, while this hallucination matches Toy Bonnie's overall shape and structure, it seems to have a full set of teeth visible, as opposed to Toy Bonnie's buck teeth. It also appears to be shorter, and its body is composed of two segments, instead of Toy Bonnie's singular segment. It is unknown whether or not these differences are relevant to anything.

Golden Freddy

Golden Freddy returns in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. His behavior is erratic, and he seems to function as both a hallucination and a regular animatronic. When seen in the corridor and in his jumpscare, Golden Freddy is just a floating, disembodied head that moves closer to the player until only his face can be seen, after which the game will end.

He may also appear in the left corner of The Office in his entirety, slumped in a similar position he was in from the first game. He can no longer be countered by the Monitor, now requiring the use of the Freddy Fazbear Head. However, Golden Freddy isn't activated by a poster like the first game, nor does he close the game. Golden Freddy's A.I. can be changed in the Custom Night, like the other animatronics.

It's possible that Golden Freddy is not a hallucination, at least in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ , as his reflection is in fact able to be seen on the floor.

Bare Endoskeleton

A bare endoskeleton appears to wander the restaurant at rare intervals, but can be encountered as early as Night 1. It appears in the Prize Corner andLeft Air Vent. The Bare Endoskeleton can be seen at any time, but very rarely, and the chance goes up when the Music Box runs out, before The Puppet leaves the Prize Corner (CAM 11).

Unlike the endoskeleton seen in the Backstage from the original _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , it is shiny and silver in color. Its ears appear similar in shape to Foxy's, though it has blue eyes similar to those of Freddy's. It will not attack the player.

The Bare Endoskeleton can sometimes block Bonnie, Toy Chica, and BBfrom entering the Left Air Vent, giving it a negligible impact on gameplay.

Some theorize that the perfect match for the bare endoskeleton is the empty suit that is Golden Freddy. This is unconfirmed.

 _Note: It is currently unknown if this is actually a hallucination, or why it exists in this form at all, since it doesn't actually do anything except stare at the camera._

Balloon Boy Under the Desk

Occasionally, the player may encounter this model of Balloon Boy under the desk in The Office. The hallucination does not appear to affect the player, and seems to simply disappear if they check the Monitor.

Though his model is exactly the same, this BB has magenta cheeks and eyes, a purple nose and eyelids, and the red stripes on his propeller beanie are now a bluish-purple. A common fan-name for this odd-colored character is Balloon Girl, though there is no actual difference between this BB and the normal one, aside from the color palette, which may be a result of the lighting. This hallucination appears in the mobile version of the game as well.

 _Note: It is currently unknown if this is actually a hallucination, or why it exists in this form at all, since it doesn't actually do anything other than lurk under the desk._

Balloon Boy's Paper Cutout

Sometimes, a paper cutout of BB may inexplicably disappear from Party Room 4 (CAM 04) and reappear in The Office, hanging on the far wall to the right of the entryway. It is unknown as to why or how this happens.

Puppet Face

Occasionally, after The Puppet has left, it may appear on the camera for very short intervals at random times. It appears in the Main Hall and Party Room 2 cameras (CAM 07 and CAM 02), usually flashing its face for short intervals, or sometimes even standing up.

When The Puppet's face appears on the camera, all of the static will vanish, most likely due to PNG rendering.

The Puppet's standing hallucination reveals that it may actually be the size of a large human being.

The Puppet appears to be _floating_ in its full-body hallucination, unlike all other hallucinations (excluding Golden Freddy's disembodied head) and animatronics, which always seem to be touching the ground. This can also be seen in the sprite of The Puppet in the Death Minigames, where it is also floating.

Eyeless Animatronics

On very rare occasions, the player may experience an Easter egg image of one of three eyeless animatronics, much like the Eyeless Bonnie from the first game. While the images are being displayed, the sound that plays is usually the sound the Flashlight makes when it is disabled. The animatronics that may appear are Toy Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear, or Foxy.

Toy Bonnie appears randomly when the player loses.

Freddy appears rarely when the player starts the game.

Foxy appears rarely when the player starts a night.

Trivia

In the end of night Minigames from _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ , a "Purple Freddy" will lead the player to the room where they meet their imminent fate at the hands of Purple Guy. It may assumed by many to be Shadow Freddy. However, until more evidence is gathered, no legitimate theories can be confirmed.

In the third game, the BB paper plate doll appears in the box with the scrapped toy animatronics in The Office. Oddly, it shows no signs of deterioration, despite being at least 30 years old.

In _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ , Shadow Bonnie even has his own minigame on Night 5, where his sprite glitches when he moves, he can fly, and he switches between static screens of all the other minigames. As a hint on how to access the minigame, (clicking on a Shadow Bonnie figurine in The Office), Shadow Bonnie can be seen in Night 4's Minigame, standing inside the right box in the West Hall screen.


	7. Hallucinations Part 3

**Ch 7: Hallucinations (FNaF3)**

 **Hallucinations** return in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ as a random game mechanic that the security guard may occasionally experience throughout the game.

Phantom Animatronics

The Phantom Animatronics are the burned and damaged versions of Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Foxy, The Puppet, BB, and Mangle. They will randomly appear on certain cameras (CAM 04 for Phantom Mangle, CAM 07 for Phantom Chica, CAM 08 for Phantom Puppet, or any camera at all for Phantom BB) or in The Office (walking outside the office window in the case of Phantom Freddy, or standing in front of the box of animatronic parts in the case of Phantom Foxy).

The phantoms cannot kill the player; they only jumpscare them (excluding Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet) then disappear in a flash of light and disable their ventilation. Phantom Mangle does not jumpscare the player - rather, it can briefly be seen outside the player's window while emitting a garbled, static-like sound, before disappearing. Its appearance causes an audio error. Phantom Puppet also does not jumpscare the player (instead, it temporarily obstructs the player's view, preventing use of theMonitor and the Maintenance Panel).

It is entirely possible for multiple phantom animatronics to appear on the Monitor in one run. Phantom BB, Phantom Chica, and Phantom Puppet can be seen doing this here.

Springtrap Hidden Springtrap Screens

Similar to the eyeless screen hallucinations from the first and second games, the player may encounter a picture of Springtrap. When starting a night, there are three images which the player can encounter. Upon closer inspection, the corpse of Purple Guy can be seen inside of Springtrap, as confirmed by the Night 5 minigame.

In the third screen, Springtrap can be seen almost opening his entire head in a manner similar to the Freddy poster hallucination in _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , revealing mostly the corpse's remaining head inside the suit. The sound that plays during this is the sound byte of the Purple Guy killing the player in the end-of-the-night minigames. This is also true for the mobile version.

Springtrap Posters

On CAM 02 and CAM 10, the player has a rare chance of seeing the posters of Freddy change to posters of Springtrap. There is no known trigger for this, yet they do appear at very rare intervals. The purpose for these occurrences are unknown, as they have no known effect on gameplay. The posters return to their normal appearance when Springtrap is located on these cameras.

Multiple Springtraps

If the player has a ventilation error for an extended period of time, they will begin to see several Springtraps in different rooms throughout the building. However, only one of them is real, and the rest will just be hallucinations. If the player uses the "Radar" cheat unlocked on the Extra menu, it would allow the player to determine where the real Springtrap is. Rebooting the ventilation system would also get rid of the false Springtraps. This is also true for the mobile version.

Paper Plate Dolls

Much like the second game's BB paper plate doll appearing in The Office, either the Springtrap or Nightmare Fazbear paper plate doll will randomly appear in The Office, the Springtrap plate doll at the left hand side above the box of animatronic parts, and the Nightmare Fazbear plate doll in the top right-hand corner of The Office. Almost ironically, said box is also where the original BB paper plate doll itself resides. There is no known trigger for either of them. This is also true for the mobile version.

Shadow/Golden/Purple Freddy

Rarely, the player may see an empty Freddy suit slumped in the left-most end of The Office. This Freddy assumes the same position that Golden Freddy does in the previous games. However unlike from the second game, he doesn't cause the game to crash. This also coincides with the purple-hued Freddy that leads the player along during each end-of-night minigame, but no connection has been confirmed.

When brightened without reducing green levels, This Freddy appears to take on a yellow tint, possibly suggesting it to be Golden Freddy - though this is likely a result of the game's overall greenish-yellow lighting scheme, or the result of aging and deterioration, giving a dark color. This is also true for the mobile version. Although if the green levels reduced, the color appears purple.

Dark Toy Bonnie Figurine

On Night 5, a hardly-visible figurine of Toy Bonnie appears on the far right of The Office desk. If the player clicks the figurine twice, the Glitch minigame will start.

The Cupcake Cupcake Posters

Rarely, on CAM 04, what is normally a poster of Toy Bonnie will change to an image of either a gold or a pink cupcake. Although it is a rare occurrence, it serves no known purpose. It is unknown what triggers this strange event. It is unknown if this occurs in the mobile version.

Night 3 Appearances

On Night 3, dark-looking Cupcakes with visible endoskeleton eyes will appear on CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 04, and CAM 06. Clicking on the cupcakes in that order will automatically start the hidden minigame,Chica's Party. Although these appearances do serve a purpose (accessing the minigame), there is no logical explanation as to why they would only appear on Night 3. This doesn't occur on the mobile version because Chica's Party will automatically start at the end of Night 2.

In The Office

Rarely, a cupcake can appear in The Office. Unlike the aforementioned appearances of the cupcake on CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 04, and CAM 06, the cupcake in The Office is identical to the one from The Office in the first game. Contrary to popular belief, it is not triggered when the player collects all the cupcakes in Chica's Party. It is unknown what purpose it serves, as it does not affect gameplay. This is also true for the mobile version.


	8. Withered Bonnie the Bunny

**Ch 8: Withered Bonnie/Bonnie the Bunny**

Character Information

Known as

Bonnie the Bunny

Species

Animatronic Rabbit

Gender

Male

Color

Lavender

Occupation

Guitarist in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Band

Starting location

Show Stage

First appearance

Night 1

 **Bonnie** is one of four main antagonists in _Five Nights at Freddy's_. Bonnie is an animatronicchildren's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbearand Chica.

He is the guitarist in the Fazbear band. During the night shift in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he, along with the other animatronics, will try to stuff any human inside the building in a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Appearance

Bonnie is a lavender-colored rabbit animatronic, with magenta eyes. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending forward (similar to several other animatronics), and wears a red bow tie which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries an orange guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth and does not have eyebrows.

Excluding his left hand, most of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy's, especially his face (similar to that of Freddy from the second game), apart from the latter's color. This version of Bonnie, like most of the animatronics in the first game, seems to have no teeth on his upper jaw.

Locations

Bonnie's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirate Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door.

Behavior

Bonnie attacking the player .

Bonnie is known for coming and returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side, though their similarities end there. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. As opposed to Chica, Bonnie usually shows up at the door more frequently, but leaves more quickly than Chica, this draining less power.

On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the Show Stage, he will not move from that location. Although this is one of the best methods for surviving after Night 2, using this method leaves the player unable to check on Pirate Cove (as the Show Stage is the default camera when opening the Monitor), leaving the player vulnerable to an attack from Foxy.

On the 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th nights, while standing in front of the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. TheRobotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. These paranormal behaviors are also exhibited by Chica.

When Bonnie enters The Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy, groan-like noises are audible. Once the player lowers the camera view and returns to The Office, Bonnie will attack them and cause a _Game Over_. The same noises can also be heard in this situation if Chica is waiting to attack. Bonnie and Chica are capable of forcing the player to lower the Monitor in order to attack, meaning the player cannot necessarily survive by continuing to view the Monitor until 6 AM as previously thought.

Unlike Chica, who can only travel to adjacent rooms throughout the building, Bonnie appears to possess supposed teleportation abilities, which is noticeable with Cheat Modeenabled. This is seemingly responsible for him appearing at The Office door fare more often than Chica does. Additionally, Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, as does Chica.

Audio

The groaning sounds made by Bonnie when he sneaks into The Office. Interestingly, Chica makes the same sounds.

The sound Bonnie makes when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance.

The noise Bonnie makes when moving from one room to another. Chica also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also happens to emit this noise, but only after the power has been fully drained.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 2**

Bonnie

Character Information

Known as

Bonnie the Bunny

Species

Animatronic Rabbit

Gender

Male

Color

Lavender

Occupation

Decommissioned

Starting location

Parts/Service

 **Bonnie** makes an appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ along with the three other olderanimatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair.

Appearance

In the second game, Bonnie has a very different design - like Freddy Fazbear, he also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the first game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before.

His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue as opposed to a lavender color. It is explained in-game that this new appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the old animatronics that took place before they got junked in favor of the toy models such as Toy Bonnie.

Behavior

When Bonnie is in The Office and either the player lowers their Monitor or Bonnie forces it down, Bonnie will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less than a second to put on theFreddy Fazbear Head the moment they see him in order to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for Bonnie to return and kill the player after they lower the Monitor. Just like the others, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on some time after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, Bonnie returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats.

Audio

The sound Bonnie makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddyand BB being exceptions.

The sound heard when Bonnie is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Chica, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter The Office.

Trivia

Bonnie takes much longer to leave The Office in the iOS version of the game, as do Freddy, Chica, and Toy Freddy.

Oddly enough, Bonnie's eyes are usually showing in red light through the game and in the trailer. In the Main Menu, Party Room 1, and Left Air Vent, however, they are white.

Even in Parts/Service, where the animatronics are assumed inactive, the red pinprick light from Bonnie's eye can be seen inside his face.

The player has a slight chance to see Bonnie's eyes (or lack thereof) appear to blink while he is standing in The Office. However, this could just be caused by the flickering lights from The Office while he is present for there are no frames for this animation in-game.

Like the first game, Bonnie is more active than Chica.

Also similarly to the first game, when Bonnie and Chica are crawling through the air vents, Bonnie approaches via the left side of the player while Chica approaches via the right.

Bonnie, along with Chica, are the only animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spots.

This is a sharp contrast to the first game as, ironically, they were the _only_ ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights.

One can notice that, in his mugshot as seen in the Custom Night settings, Bonnie's red bow tie is clipping through his bottom jaw. This was most likely an error by Scott Cawthon.

In Night 3's cutscene, the way Bonnie stares at the player with no eyes is strikingly similar to the image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucination in the first game.

Bonnie is one of five animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations with the others being Mangle,Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Golden Freddy.

In his case, Bonnie does not activate the alarm when he is standing alone in the hallway outside of The Office. As he does not attack from that position, this is not problematic for the player.

During Bonnie's jumpscare, his thumb appears to quickly move down when his hand gets closer.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**

Bonnie

Bonnie's sprite in one of the minigames.

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Rabbit

Gender

Male

Color

Lavender

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

CAM 02

 **Bonnie** returns in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 02.

Appearance

Bonnie's remains bear a resemblance to his model from the first game with the exception of lacking arms, eyes, ears, legs, and an endoskeleton. In place of Bonnie's right eye, however, seems to be a flashing light. A metal support can be seen under his torso with its poles barely visible from the armholes. Bonnie's bottom jaw seems to be hanging a bit, as it is an empty suit.

Minigames

Bonnie makes an additional appearance in the end-of-night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game.

On Night 2, the player will play as Bonnie, appearing on the Show Stage accompanied byChica. When they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be a purple-colored Freddy Fazbear model, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the restaurant and the player will see Freddy's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigame.

The purple Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigame, if they try to walk away, the Purple Guy will rush out and attack Bonnie, dismantling him before the minigame abruptly ends.

During the end-of-night minigames on Night 3, 4, and 5, Bonnie's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in.

Trivia

Bonnie is the one of the two original animatronics to not have a phantomcounterpart in the third game, the other being Golden Freddy.

As such, Springtrap acts at somewhat of a replacement for Bonnie in the game.

In the end-of-night minigames, Bonnie has a dark cyan color similar to Toy Bonnie's instead of his typical lavender color.

This is also the case with the Bonnie figure on the desk of The Office.

Springtrap is commonly theorized to actually be an early model of Bonnie. This is evident by both of them having rabbit-like appearances, the fact that Phone Guy referred to Springtrap as "Spring Bonnie" during Night 5's phone call, and the fact that Springtrap appears as one of the first animatronics in the business, along with Golden Freddy.


	9. Toy Bonnie the Bunny

**Ch 9: Toy Bonnie**

Character Information

Known as

Bonnie

Species

Animatronic Rabbit

Gender

Male

Color

Blue

Starting location

Show Stage

First appearance

Night 1

 **Toy Bonnie** is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in the game _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. He is the redesigned version of the original Bonnie.

Appearance

Compared to the other redesigns, Toy Bonnie seems to have undergone the most drastic changes. He is colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also has a white circular tail, which can only be seen when he is crawling through the Right Air Vent. He also has eyebrows, unlike the original Bonnie, and no longer has similarities to Freddy appearance-wise.

Like the other toy redesigns, he is much smoother in texture compared to the original animatronics. He also has a more modernized appearance, bearing multi-jointed fingers and a hard casing, as opposed to the fabric covers of the originals. Toy Bonnie also sports a red bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth, unlike his original counterpart. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. In a paranormal manner, his pupils grow smaller the closer he gets to the player.

Like the original Bonnie, when on stage, Toy Bonnie plays a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. However, unlike his counterpart, Toy Bonnie can be seen with his guitar while absent from the Show Stage. He can be seen holding his guitar in Party Room 3, though he is not seen with it elsewhere.

Locations

Toy Bonnie starts at the Show Stage with the other two toy animatronics, Toy Freddy andToy Chica. He will always become active before the others though the older animatronics can move before him on later nights.

Toy Bonnie begins his path by moving to Party Room 3. Next, he will move to Party Room 4and will stare into the camera, just as Bonnie did in the Backstage in the first game. He then proceeds to Party Room 2, where he can be seen crouched by the vent, about to crawl inside of it. Finally, he sneaks into the Right Air Vent in order to reach The Office. Unlike his counterpart from the first game, he doesn't backtrack when heading to The Office, nor is he able to teleport along his attack route.

Behavior

Toy Bonnie is a very common animatronic to encounter, especially on much earlier nights. He is always the first animatronic to move offstage, which makes him extremely similar to his original counterpart. Toy Bonnie appears to move very slowly and takes his time when going through the vents. However, ignoring Toy Bonnie and spending too much time viewing the Monitor will likely result in him attacking and killing the player.

Once the player sees Toy Bonnie in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must equip theFreddy Fazbear Head. If done correctly, the player will see the lights briefly flickering on and off as Toy Bonnie slides from the right to the middle of the room, staring closely at the player before vanishing. Failing to equip the head, then raising and lowering the Monitor, will result in a _Game Over_. However, there is a chance, mainly on later nights, that he will not attack immediately. The player will still need to equip the head to get rid of him, otherwise he will end the night the next time the Monitor is used. After he leaves The Office, he returns to Party Room 3, and his cycle repeats.

Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Bonnie is very inactive during later nights, though he becomes more active again fromNight 5 and onward.

Audio

The sound Toy Bonnie makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddyand BB being exceptions.

The sound heard when Toy Bonnie slides into view in The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Freddy whenever they enter The Office.

Trivia

Although Toy Bonnie's endoskeleton eyes are never seen in the actual gameplay, a player may see his "eyeless screen"hallucination. He is also the only toy animatronic to do so and is possibly a reference to Bonnie's eyeless screen from the first game. This leaves BB as the only toy animatronic to not be seen without his eyes.

Toy Bonnie is the only animatronic that is actually seen moving inside The Office when the Freddy Fazbear Head is equipped.

This, however, does not occur in themobile version of _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. Instead, he lingers in the Right Air Vent's blind spot for an extended period of time, making him harder to predict.

Toy Bonnie and Mangle are the only "new" animatronics that have different colors than their counterparts.

Toy Bonnie, The Puppet, BB, and Chica are the only animatronics that do not traverse the hallway outside of The Office.

An intriguing, yet disturbing detail is that Toy Bonnie's pupils become smaller when entering The Office and attacking, as if the pupils contracted like organic eyes. This, however, is unlikely, as when the player shines the Flashlight directly on Toy Bonnie's face his pupils do _not_ contract, despite the amount of light being absorbed - his close-up on the Party Room 4 monitor is a good example of this. Why and how this occurs is unknown, and it is likely aesthetic.

Toy Bonnie is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is rewarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Nightpreset, the other being BB.

Just like the other new animatronics, Toy Bonnie was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning.

Toy Bonnie has a shadow counterpart that will sometimes appear in The Office as a hallucination. If stared at for too long, the shadow will fade and crash the game.

Interestingly, the shadow seems to have a shorter torso than Toy Bonnie himself. Its top row of teeth are also perfectly straight, as compared to Toy Bonnie's buck teeth.

There appears to be a glitch in the game which causes Toy Bonnie to slide into The Office when the player is not wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. A glimpse of this can be seen here.

It is possible for Toy Bonnie to enter The Office even if Mangle is currently in the Right Air Vent blind spot, as seen here.

Toy Bonnie does not appear in Party Room 4 on the mobile version.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**

Toy Bonnie

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Rabbit

Gender

Male

Color

Blue

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

The Office

 **Toy Bonnie** only appears as a lifeless pile of parts in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ , along with the other toy animatronics. His appearance does not affect gameplay, and is only there for aesthetic purposes.

Appearance

A poster of him also appears on CAM 04, which is occasionally replaced by a picture of the cupcake with either pink or gold frosting as a hallucination.

Trivia

Toy Bonnie is one of only two animatronics from the previous games to not have an appearance in any minigame from the third game, the other being Toy Freddy.

However, since there is a drawing of Toy Bonnie on CAM 04 as previously mentioned, this makes Toy Freddy the only animatronic with only one appearance in the third game (his head being seen in The Office).

On Night 5, there is a darker-colored figurine of Toy Bonnie on the far right of The Office desk. Double-clicking on this figurine will start the "Glitch minigame".


	10. Springtrap the Rabbit

**Ch 10: Springtrap/Spring Bonnie**

Character Information

Species

Animatronic rabbit

Gender

Female

Color

Yellow

First appearance

Night 2 onwards

 **Springtrap** is both the main antagonist and the only true animatronic in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_. She is the only enemy that can end the player's game, as the phantom animatronics can only jumpscare the player and impair their vision and/or hearing.

Appearance

Springtrap is presumably an early model of a Bonnie suit (as she is referred to as **Spring Bonnie** by the Phone Guy on Night 5). Shee is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of a dirty yellow/green color. A great portion of her right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from previous installments. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, her legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. From her right hand, half of the middle finger is missing. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside her head, and appear to be a pale gray. However, during her jumpscare, they seem to take a pale yellowish hue, although this could just be because of the lighting. A single button can be seen on her chest.

She does not typically open her mouth - instead, Springtrap wears a permanent wide grin as the material surrounding her teeth has deteriorated. The exceptions to this are during her second jumpscare, the main menu, on CAM 15, and in her rare boot images.

Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting her show that there appears to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. In the boot images, Springtrap has her jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during her second jumpscare and can also be seen when she's on CAM 15.

Locations

Springtrap enters every room and vent, and therefore can be seen by every camera unless she is in The Office, the hallway, or outside The Office's doorway. There's no known fixed location where she starts, but she generally begins her path from CAM 07, CAM 08, and CAM 09.

Behavior

Springtrap acts in a very human-like manner, teasing the player to her presence as if she were hunting them. She will go to more secluded areas of a camera area, seemingly attempting to hide from the player, or outright stare into the camera. When around The Office, Springtrap will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasions when she is about to kill the player, she will peek in from behind the door, simply staring the player dead in the eyes. She will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the player's vision.

As mentioned in the Night 2 phone call, Springtrap is susceptible to audio distractions and will constantly follow the source of the noise the player creates, possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. Shee will only follow the sound when it is played in a close location to where She is. She is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. Springtrap may also be attracted to the sound of The Office's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in The Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, in which the player starts hallucinating and seeing multiple Springtraps in the cameras, and will soon be jumpscared by the actual Springtrap. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Springtrap moves in a fluid manner, slinking into The Office in a human-like fashion.

History

Most other animatronics have endoskeletons and support structures that make it nearly impossible for them to be worn like a suit (without causing serious injury or death). Two special suits (one being Springtrap, and the other being Golden Freddy), however, were created to be a hybrid between an animatronic and a wearable mascot costume.

According to Phone Guy's various calls throughout the week, the mechanical parts inside of Springtrap were designed to be tightly compressed against the outside of the suit, using spring locks to hold them in place, allowing someone to enter and wear the suit. However, anyone in the suit would need to be very cautious, because, in the event that the spring locks malfunctioned, all the compressed animatronic parts would quickly snap back into place, severely injuring (and likely killing) whoever was inside the suit.

Springtrap's spring mechanisms were faulty to the point that breathing on them lubricated them and made them malfunction, thus making it extremely dangerous to wear and leading to Springtrap being put away in an emergency/storage room in which all customers and most employees were not allowed to enter. This is most likely how Spring Bonnie earned her name "Springtrap", trapping the user inside of itself because of faulty springs. The entrances to the rooms mentioned above were later covered up with pseudo walls and hidden from all camera views and maps, thus making these rooms nonexistent to unsuspecting customers and employees.

When the Purple Guy returned to the restaurant to dismantle the animatronics, he awoke the ghosts of the five children he murdered. Terrified by the spirits, Purple Guy ran into the safe room where Springtrap was placed for storage. He wore the suit to hide from the ghosts, and the trick appeared to have worked at first, causing him to stand up suddenly and laugh at the ghosts while inside Springtrap.

However, the previously mentioned faulty mechanisms within Springtrap malfunctioned, causing Purple Guy to be crushed and sliced by the internal springs and gears, thus killing him. Phone Guy's tapes also foreshadow this, as he explains that the person wearing the costumes must not get moisture on the spring locks or make sudden movements to decrease chance of injury. Purple Guy broke these rules; he made a sudden movement by jumping into the suit, and failed to notice the rainwater seeping into the building and on to the spring locks, resulting in both the locks becoming loosened by moisture and his brutal death.

30 years later, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction was opened as a homage to The Missing Children Incident and other incidents that made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza infamous for being haunted. Employees found Springtrap in one of the safe rooms and reused him for the attraction. However, at night, he roams the halls, presumably possessed by the spirit of the Purple Guy.

When Fazbear's Fright burned down, it is unknown what happened to Springtrap, though it was mentioned that anything that survived the fire was auctioned off and sold. But after the completition of Nightmare mode, if the newspaper that says: Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground, is brightened, an image of Springtrap's head can be seen. It is unknown what this means.

Trivia

As of version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when she moves.

Some people have assumed that the moaning noise is the Purple Guy inside of Springtrap trying to talk.

He is named after the trap device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting.

His name could also reference Purple Guy's fate, as he entered the suit thinking he was safe, only to be crushed by the suit's mechanisms.

Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him may appear, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from thesecond game.

Upon analyzing the three images that can rarely appear when starting a night, it can be seen that Springtrap had no animatronic eyes, but instead has human eyes, though they could be Springtrap's eyes and were simply jammed into Purple Guy's skull when the spring locks failed. This can be supported by the fact that Springtrap's eyes glow, a trait obviously not found in human eyes. It's possible that Springtrap's eyes are actually inside Purple Guy's, making his eyeballs glow. It's also possible Springtrap's eyes are glowing because of a paranormal reason.

Part of the Purple Guy's lower jaw including his lower teeth can also briefly be seen in Springtrap's right-side jumpscare, and while Springtrap is in sight on CAM 15.

If looked at carefully, Springtrap's animatronic eyes have holes in them, since the suit used to be worn by staff rather than just an endoskeleton. Inside these eyes appear to be the Purple Guy's eyes, and it is possible the Purple Guy's eyes are inside the animatronic's eyes.

The image of Springtrap ripping his head off is eerily similar to a hallucination in the first game, where a poster shows Freddy ripping his head off in an almost identical matter. However, this may just be a coincidence on Scott's part.

If the player is not careful enough to avoid the phantom animatronics, the player may get jumpscared by one of them, and be killed immediately after by Springtrap.

Springtrap's positions on the cameras may be very difficult to spot at certain occasions and sometimes requires careful observation. This may be because of the over-laying static on the camera, or due to the fact that Springtrap tends to lurk in dark areas.

Springtrap has five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the other animatronics. This is most likely because Springtrap's costume was designed to fit a human inside, albeit rather poorly.

Being the only animatronic who actually kills the player, Springtrap has two jumpscares.

This makes both Springtrap and Freddy Fazbear (from the first game) the only characters who have two jumpscares in one game.

In the mobile version, she has only one jumpscare.

Springtrap, Bonnie (first and second game), Mangle, The Puppet, Chica and Foxy in the second game, and BB are the only animatronics to lack eyebrows.

Despite being in the horror attraction while it burned to the ground, it is possible Springtrap survived. Upon brightening the newspaper shown after completing Night 6, a face that resembles Springtrap's can be seen next to the Freddy figurine.

Springtrap is commonly theorized to be the original Bonnie model, as they both share a rabbit-like appearance, and Phone Guy refers to Springtrap as "Spring Bonnie" in the Night 5 phone call.

Springtrap is also believed to be one of the first two animatronics in the business along with Golden Freddy, the possible second hybrid (wearable costume and animatronic), as Phone Guy states there were two wearable animatronics in the training tape on Night 2.

Strangely, however, the Golden Freddy suit has four fingers in the first two games, unlike Springtrap, who possesses five.

If the player is close to 6 AM and Springtrap is at the doorway or window, it's recommended for the player to sit there and wait, for any movement of looking at the Monitor or Maintenance Panel will likely result in death.

Before having his name confirmed, the most common name for this animatronic coined by fans was 'Golden Bonnie' as fans believed that Springtrap was somehow connected to the similar-looking animatronic Golden Freddy, while also retaining a resemblance to Bonnie.

Two more common fan-given names were 'Hybrid' and 'Salvage', for fans believed that Springtrap was made from the parts of dismantled animatronics.

Coincidentally, Springtrap _is_ a hybrid - just not the way fans theorized.

Another coincidental detail is that Springtrap is implied to have been "salvaged" after the restaurant was shut down.

Springtrap's jumpscare is curiously the only jumpscare in the franchise that can kill the player yet not result in an image of the protagonist inside a Freddy costume. In the first game, the player was given an image of Mike Schmidt in a Freddy Fazbear suit in third person. In the second game, the player saw the image of Jeremy Fitzgerald in the Freddy costume, but in first-person. In the third game, the screen simply states " _Game Over_ ", possibly implying that Springtrap may have outright killed the player or did something else to result in their death.

Springtrap's jumpscare from the left side of The Office is the only jumpscare in the game where the animatronic's mouth isn't open.

Springtrap's 8-bit sprite animation of when the suit kills Purple Guy is very alike to Springtrap sitting on the floor and twitching, in the teaser trailer.

There is a bug that, when Springtrap runs across The Office, it should jumpscare the player from the right, but, if the player turns their view to the left immediately after lowering the cameras, Springtrap jumpscares from the left.

Along with Golden Freddy, Springtrap is one of the few animatronics without a confirmed starting location. It is debated where she exact starting location is, with factors such as the game trailer and the first rooms she will appear in acting as evidence to support certain theories.

In all of Springtrap's appearances in the camera feeds, she appears to lean to the side a bit.

Springtrap appears in the most camera feeds in the series, with a total of 15.

In CAM 11 and CAM 14, Springtrap's right arm appears to clip through the vent wall. This is most likely a mistake by Scott Cawthon as clipping was seen commonly in the second game.

Springtrap's left arm also appears to be clipping through the vent wall in CAM 15.

Springtrap only has one position on each camera in the mobile version of the game, with CAM 02 being an exception for this.

The way Springtrap peeks into The Office from the left side of the doorway is similar to Bonnie from the first game.

In the first jumpscare, Springtrap's ears do not move. In the second jumpscare, however, Springtrap's ears do move. The most likely explanation for this is that Springtrap's ears can move, similarly to Bonnie's ears. This can also be seen inbCAM 12, as her ears seem to bend backward.

Not only do her ears appear to be movable, but also her eyelids; one can see them moving up on the left jumpscare.

Springtrap is one of the only two characters in the game that can be seen in more than one camera, the other being Phantom BB.

There is a lifesaving bug that players can come across where if Springtrap attacks the player in The Office and the timer hits 6 AM before he can complete his jumpscare, his attack will be cut off and the player will still win the night, as seen here. It is rather reminiscent of Foxy's jumpscare cutting off at 6 AM in both of the games.

Also, Foxy's jumpscare in the first game can be cut off by power outage.

There is also another glitch that Springtrap jumpscaring the player from the right or left won't display any sound.

On CAM 05, if one looks closely at Springtrap, they can see that her eyes are a little cross-eyed. This may be an illusion, given the darkness and poor illumination of the building.

There is a glitch where, if Springtrap runs to the player on the right side, there is a rare chance that Springtrap will not trigger her jumpscare and the player will be able to lower the Monitor without having to worry about being jumpscared.

Although, there is another rare glitch after this is done in where, if the player monitors the cameras for Springtrap, if he is spotted anywhere within the attraction, there is a chance in which he will suddenly jumpscare the player, ending their night. This happens regardless if he is away from The Office or not.

Strangely, If one looks at Springtrap's legs on the Extra menu, one can assume that they are endoskeleton legs. It is unknown how her suit can fit both Purple Guy and an endoskeleton at the same time.

Unlike the animatronics from the previous games, who usually remained inactive for the majority of the night in which they are introduced, Springtrap begins moving immediately at 12 AM on the night in which she is introduced.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's The Final Chapter

Springtrap

Springtrap's sprite in the minigames.

Character Information

Species: Animatronic Rabbit

Gender: Female

Color: Yellow/green

Occupation: Former back-up singer

While Springtrap does not play any major role in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ , she does make a few cameo appearances in some Atari-style minigames seen after completing each night in the game.

Although her appearances in the game are few, they reveal much information on Springtrap's appearance prior to the third game.

Due to the fact that the events of _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ occurs prior to those of _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ , Springtrap (at the time believed to have been called "Spring Bonnie") looks very different then her form in the third game. In the Night 4 minigame, during which the protagonist is seen locked in the Supply Closet, a "Spring Bonnie" head can be seen on the top shelf. In this scene, her head strongly resembles a golden Toy Bonnie head, rather than Springtrap's actual head.

Additionally, in the Night 5 minigame, Springtrap is seen again, except now a full body view that is darker, due to her being farther out of the player's view than Fredbear. However, this appearance shows that in addition to her aforementioned similarities with Toy Bonnie, "Spring Bonnie" also possessed a fluffy, round tail.

Finally, during the Minigames after Night 2, if the player walks to the room to the left (as prompted to) and then returns back to the room in which they start, the player can briefly see Purple Guy helping someone into the "Spring Bonnie" suit. The player is only able to view this for a brief moment until the doors close on them. Unlike before, in this appearance, "Spring Bonnie" more closely resembles the original Bonnie, in that she appears shorter and pudgier than before.


	11. Withered Chica The Chicken

**Ch 11: Withered Chica/Chica the chicken**

Character Information

Known as

Chica the Chicken

Species

Animatronic Chicken

Gender

Female

Color

Yellow

Occupation

Backup Singer in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Band

Starting location

Show Stage

First appearance

Night 1

 **Chica** is one of four main antagonists in _Five Nights at Freddy's_. Chica is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie.

She is the backup singer in the Fazbear band. During the night shift in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, she, along with the other animatronics, will try to stuff any human inside the building in a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Appearance

Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a white bib that reads " **LET'S EAT!** " in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes. But when she leaves the stage, her cupcake will disappear. It is unknown why, or how.

Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton's teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles.

Locations

Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms,Dining Area, and East Hall.

Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot.

As Chica gets closer to The Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears, and she starts to twitch. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night.

She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Freddy, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the third night). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room.

Behavior

Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up often but leave quickly.

Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing.

If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has gotten inside The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both her and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor.

During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night, or to avoid lowering it, if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves.

On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch, her eyes will blink, her mouth will snap open and closed, and she will emit the Robotvoice soundbyte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on her.

Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version.

Audio

The groaning sounds made by Chica when she sneaks into The Office. They are shared with Bonnie.

The sounds Chica make when she is in the Kitchen.

The sound Chica emits when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance.

The noise Chica makes when moving from one room to another. Bonnie also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also emits this sound, but only after the power has been fully drained.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 2**

Withered Chica

Character Information

Known as

Chica the Chicken

Species

Animatronic Chicken

Gender

Female

Color

Yellow

Occupation

Decommissioned

Starting location

Parts/Service

 **Chica** makes an appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair.

Appearance

Chica's form has been massively changed, to the point where she barely resembles her original appearance. This is due to the attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the old robot, in favor of Toy Chica.

For a start, the feminine features have been toned down, and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area: Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. Furthermore, like in the first game, her eyes are magenta in color. LikeFoxy, her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons from the first game.

Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth.

It also seems she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up.

Behavior

Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica is an incredibly active animatronic, as she can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Chica follows a set path. She will begin moving from Night 3 onward, but can rarely make an appearance on Night 2. Chica starts with the other old animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter The Office while the Monitor is pulled up.

When she is in The Office and the player lowers the Monitor, or when she forces it down, Chica will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return and kill the player after bringing up and lowering the Monitor or taking off the Freddy Head. She may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the head if left on some time after failing to ward her off. Once the player equips the head and Chica leaves, she returns to Party Room 4, and her cycle repeats.

Audio

The sound Chica makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, BB being an

The sound heard when Chica is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and it only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter The Office.

Trivia

Chicago's takes much longer to leave The Office in the iOS version of the game, as do Freddy, Bonnie, and Toy Freddy.

Chickens iia can actually attack the player without entering The Office, as shown here [5], if the player stays for too long on the camera after she has changed rooms. This can also happen with Bonnie, Freddy, and Toy Freddy.

During gameplay, almost the entire time she is active, her arms are outstretched. This includes when Toy Chica glitches in the main menu.

This could be because, as she was not in use for a while, her servos are locking up, limiting her arm movements to being outstretched or raised, as mentioned by Phone Guy in _Five Nights at Freddy's_. However, it's entirely possible this is due to rust and/or age - or even something more paranormal.

The only time they aren't outstretched is when she is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Chica's arms being rusted in place, or permanently locked, is unlikely considering the fact she can still fit in the air vent. This may be the space in the vent forcing them up, but it seems unlikely.

Curiously, her arms on the main menu are severed at her upper arm, whereas in-game, they are severed on her lower forearm. This gives the illusion that her arms on the menu screen are far shorter than in-game. It is unknown why this is.

This may be due to the fact that the section of the menu that Toy Chica occupies is not particularly wide, and there isn't any leftover room for her arms to fit.

If the player were to look closely at a certain angle while Chica is in The Office, the player can see that the wires hanging loosely out of her right arm are in the exact same loose pattern as those in the left arm.

There is a rare glitch when Chica is still in The Office after the blackout while the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head. After taking the head off, Chica may kill the player.

Much like her counterpart from the original game, she exclusively attacks from the right side of the player.

Chica is one of four animatronics who does not appear in the hallway while coming to The Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet, and BB.

She is also the only "old" animatronic not to appear in the hallway before entering The Office.

Chica is one of the two animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spot, the other being Bonnie.

This is a sharp contrast to the first game, as ironically, they were the _only_ ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights.

This makes Chica one of two animatronics who cannot be seen by any of the office lights, the other being The Puppet.

When Bonnie leaves the Parts/Service room, Chica appears to have fallen over, making her more visible on the camera feed. It is currently unknown as to what causes this, though it may be due to Bonnie leaving the room, and possibly tripping over Chica and knocking her over. Mechanically, it may simply be to make the player have an easier time spotting her on the camera.

This is the only time an animatronic has more than one position on one camera feed in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ , with the exception of when The Puppet rises from its box.

Curiously, on Chica's lower jaw, four of her regular teeth can be seen behind her beak on what would normally be her neck. This means if she hadn't had her lower jaw separated from her upper jaw, those teeth would be crushed by her upper head. It is unknown why this is.

If one looks closely during Chica's glitch on the main menu, her left eye can still be seen.

This may be due to the darkness covering her right eye.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**

Chica

Chica's sprite in one of the minigames.

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Chicken

Gender

Female

Color

Yellow

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

CAM 08

 **Chica** returns in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_. She is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright, along with the other animatronics. At CAM 08, her disembodied head can be seen. Her appearance does not affect gameplay, and she is only there for aesthetic purposes.

Appearance

Chica's parts are entirely missing, and only her empty head still remains, albeit lacking a lower jaw. The lights from her eyes flicker on and off randomly like a flashlight or lantern.

Minigames

Chica also makes an appearance in the end-of-night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game.

On the third night, the player will play as Chica, now appearing all alone on the Show Stage. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy Fazbear , instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the pizzeria, and the player will see Freddy and Bonnie's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigames.

Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Chica, and the minigame ends.

During the end-of-night minigames on Night 4 and 5, Chica's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room she was dismantled in, alongside Bonnie and Freddy's remains.

Trivia

She is one of the "attraction" animatronics of the third game who do not have pole-like stands and a body armor, the other being Foxy, whose head is used as a lamp.

In the mobile version of the third game, the lights from her head's eyes on CAM 08 never flicker on and off. Instead, they remain constantly lit up.


	12. Toy Chica The Chicken

**Ch 12: Toy Chica**

Character Information

Known as

Chica

Species

Chicken

Gender

Female

Color

Yellow

Starting location

Show Stage

First appearance

Night 1

 **Toy Chica** is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. She is the redesigned version of the original Chica.

Appearance

Toy Chica takes the appearance of a stereotypical feminine character. She is a yellow chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. She has blushed cheeks, like the other toy animatronics, though hers are pink rather than red. Unlike her counterpart, Toy Chica's body is noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular, as is the original Chica's.

Just like the original Chica, Toy Chica has a bib. However, her bib reads " **LET'S PARTY!** ", rather than " **LET'S EAT!** ". The bib also has tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink) like the original Chica, which appear like tiny pizza slices. She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with large eyes, similar to the one her counterpart held on the Show Stage from _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

While on the Show Stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, she removes them once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her endoskeleton eyes, as seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible.

Behavior

Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She begins by heading towards the Main Hall and then Party Room 4, followed by an appearance in The Office's main entrance. She then heads towards Party Room 1, before crawling into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office.

Though she is always the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage on the first few nights, she is very inactive on later nights. This is due to Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall, preventing her from leaving. However, she will become more active again starting on Night 5, as will the other toy animatronics.

When the player spots Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, they must equip the Freddy Fazbear Head in order to get rid of her. Neglecting to put the Freddy Head on will result in the player getting killed by Toy Chica, resulting in a _Game Over_. However, like Toy Bonnie, it is possible on later nights that she will not attack immediately. After she exits through the vent, she heads back to the Main Hall, and the cycle repeats.

Audio

The sound Toy Chica makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BBbeing exceptions.

Trivia

Toy Chica is one of two toy animatronics to have her endoskeleton mouth visible, the other being Mangle.

She also reveals her endoskeleton eyes more than any other toy animatronic in the game due to the same reason.

Toy Chica appears to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks, but the cupcake is not visible when she is in either the Left Air Vent, Show Stage, or Main Hall.

Toy Chica is one of the three animatronics that doesn't appear in the second game's trailer, the others being The Puppet and Golden Freddy, but she is still shown on multiple posters throughout the video.

Toy Chica is one of only three animatronics to never enter The Office besides during her attack animation; the others being The Puppet and Foxy.

Toy Chica is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine from the Custom Night, the others being Toy Freddy, Mangle, and The Puppet.

Similar to the first game, there is a glitch in which Toy Chica may attack the player even while in the process of or after being killed. It is unknown if any other animatronics may have this bug, but in the first game, all of the animatronics had this bug.

Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Chica was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning.

Toy Chica is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations, with the others being Mangle, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy.

In her case, she does not set off the alarm when she is in the hallway outside The Office. As she does not attack from this position, this is not problematic for the player.

While Toy Chica is standing in Party Room 4, the garment around her waist appears to clip into her.

Her head also appears to clip into her shoulder.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**

Toy Chica

Toy Chica's sprite in the "Chica's Party" minigame.

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Chicken

Gender

Female

Color

Yellow

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

The Office

 **Toy Chica** only appears as a lifeless, empty head in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ , along with the other toy animatronics. Her appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes.

Appearance

The only part of Toy Chica that can be seen is her head; her body and appendages are presumably either buried deep beneath the box or not there at all. Her head lacks eyes and a lower jaw.

Minigame

Toy Chica makes an addtional appearance in the minigame "Chica's Party". This minigame can be accessed on Night 3, by clicking the on the dark-colored cupcakes seen on CAMs 02, 03, 04, and 06.

During this minigame, the player plays as Toy Chica, and must navigate a small building with several crying children in it, along with several cupcakes. The player has the option of picking up each cupcake and giving one to each child, which will result in said child smiling. Doing this will cause an exit door to appear, and touching this door will end the minigame.

However, if the player aims to get the "Good Ending", then a different approach must be taken. After giving cupcakes to all four crying children, the player can jump through an invisible hole in the wall on the top-left of the lower level (around the level transition from top-to-bottom levels). The player must land on a red balloon or will fall through to a crying cupcake and Exit door. If the player lands on the red balloon and platforms up to reach the child, and all previous minigames have resulted in their Cake Endings, Chica will provide a cake to the child, and the minigame will then abruptly end. Another child in the Happiest Day minigame will because Chica


	13. Phantom Chica The Chicken

**Ch 13: Phantom Chica**

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Chicken

Gender

Female

Color

Burnt

First appearance

Night 2 onwards

 **Phantom Chica** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. She is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Chica.

Appearance

Phantom Chica is essentially the same model as Chica from the first game, but she lacks eyes, instead having white, pin-pricked irises, similar toSpringtrap's. She also appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the attraction. Phantom Chica also appears to have her mouth open all the time, even while performing her jumpscare. Upon closer inspection, it appears that Phantom Chica still wears the " **LET'S EAT!** " bib the original Chica wore, although it is charred to the point of being very difficult to discern from the rest of her burnt body.

Locations

Phantom Chica randomly appears in CAM 07 in the arcade machine's monitor in a brightly contrasted, black-and-white, close-up image, similar to Phantom BB. After closing the Monitor, she will appear in the room to the left of the player, jumpscaring them.

Behavior

Phantom Chica lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly replaces the arcade machine's monitor with a distorted image of her face. The frequency of this occurring increases as the week progresses.

If the player does not change Monitor views when this occurs, Phantom Chica will appear in the left side of The Office and proceed to lunge at the player if viewed, disappearing and disabling the ventilation system.

Audio

The sound Phantom Chica makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet.

Trivia

Phantom Chica is the only phantom animatronic to use her namesake's model from the first game instead of the second game.

This is the only version of Chica (excluding Toy Chica) that reveals her endoskeleton eyes.

This is the first time in the series that Chica is associated with a hallucination.

Occasionally, when the player starts Night 4, Phantom Chica will immediately jumpscare the player, causing a ventilation error.

This may also happen on Night 5 in the iOS version.

This can also occur with Phantom Foxy.

In the first frame of Phantom Chica's jumpscare and in the Extramenu, her left shoulder appears to clip through her arm, much like Freddy Fazbear from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. This is likely a mistake by Scott Cawthon.

Phantom Chica is one of two phantoms whose jumpscare can be triggered by viewing them in the camera for too long, the other being Phantom BB.

It is entirely possible for Phantom Chica to appear on the cameras at the same time as Phantom BB and Phantom Puppet in one instance and potentially attack the player at once, as seen here.


	14. Withered Foxy the Pirate

**Ch 14: Withered Foxy/Foxy The Pirate**

Character Information

Known as

Foxy the Pirate

Species

Animatronic Fox

Gender

Male

Color

Crimson

Occupation

Discontinued Animatronic, former "occupation" unknown.

Starting location

Pirate Cove

First appearance

Night 1 (rarely)  
Night 2

 **Foxy** is one of four main antagonists in _Five Nights at Freddy's_. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is not monitored enough through the security camera.

Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. However, it's possible that the game's developer, Scott Cawthon, simply wanted a surprise animatronic that isn't seen or mentioned until later on during gameplay rather than at the start.

Appearance

As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with reddish-brown, tattered fur. He has a hook for his right hand, and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye. He is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it.

Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appears to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. It can clearly be seen that both his legs, with the exception of his upper thighs, and his left hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His chest is ripped in various places, showing the endoskeleton beneath and his arms and stomach are torn apart as well. He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid.

Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest of the animatronics, being similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth and also appears to have some teeth missing though this may be due to him needing repairs. He also has a hanging jaw; this is also likely due to him needing repairs.

His upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or translucent whiskers. It is possible that these whiskers may have simply been removed due to disrepair.

Locations

Foxy is a unique character in the game because, unlike the other animatronics (excluding Freddy Fazbear), his movement pattern is entirely set. He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, next peeking out of the curtain, then, starts to walk for the West Hall. However, once he becomes aggressive from either not being viewed enough or being monitored too much (starting from Night 3), he leaves Pirate Cove and rushes down the West Hall toward The Office. He does not appear anywhere else.

Behavior

Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over the course of the night, the player must use the Monitor periodically. They must also monitor Pirate Cove (CAM 1C) in a balance between "too much" and "too little" to prevent Foxy from emerging from his curtain and sprinting toward The Office.

This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38-second intervals (tested on V1.1).

This is because sometimes, when he retreats, he will immediately return to Phase 2 instead of going back behind the curtains. He is also much more active on the mobile version to compensate for shorter nights. He will sometimes run back when his A.I. levels are quite high.

Phases:

Initially, Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain.

The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Foxy's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs.

Foxy has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left.

Foxy will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading " ** _Sorry! Out of Order_** " will change to display the phrase " **IT'S ME** ", a message commonly associated withHallucinations. Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the Monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Foxy's sprinting animation.

Foxy has now left Pirate Cove and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door or must close it _immediately_ though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint.

If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Foxy will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Foxy bangs on the door, the player will lose a small portion of their power, the first time draining 1 percent of power, the second time draining 6 percent, third being 11 percent. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will quickly lean into The Office and screech. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a _Game Over_.

Audio

Foxy banging on the left office door after running down the West Hall.

Foxy singing in Pirate Cove. He seems to sing this only if he is fully behind the curtain and not visible. It is unknown what triggers this sound file.

Foxy running down the West Hall towards The Office.

The scream all animatronics (excluding Golden Freddy) make when killing the player. The game cuts this clip off intentionally.

Trivia

On the mobile version, Foxy may reset back to phase 3 on later nights.

It seems that Foxy's eyepatch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. It is likely rigged to several joints to allow movement. It initially appears to not cover his eye; however, as he enters The Office, it is down, and, as he screeches, it is raised, exposing his eye. However, this may be due to it physically moving as he sprints towards the player.

Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, Foxy will drain a small portion of the player's power: one percent the first time, six percent the second time and eleven percent the third time. The amount of power drained increases by five percent with each subsequent attack.

It is commonly theorized that Foxy is the animatronic responsible forThe Bite of '87. His jaw appears broken, which could be a result of biting down on a customer, and his sharp teeth and elongated mouth make him the most capable of causing serious damage, though blunt teeth could still easily remove a large portion of a customer's brain. Another thought is that the force needed to rip through skin and bone would be too much for an animatronic's jaws to handle, breaking it in the process.

It's also worth noting that, while rushing down the West Hall towards The Office, Foxy seems to chomp at the air. This may be because of weakened joints in his jaw causing it to snap due to his momentum. This theory could also explain why Foxy has been discontinued.

In the second game, however, he was stowed away inParts/Service, and with the advent of Mangle, another possible culprit, he appears to be a very unlikely candidate for the bite.

It is extremely rare to see Foxy on the first night, but this has been proven to be able to occur if the player does not check the cameras at all for about 1 minute and 15 seconds (less than an in-game hour on PC.).

Foxy is typically a feminine name, though he's officially referred to as "he" by Phone Guy within the game. " _The character in there seems unique in that_ _he_ _becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess_ _he_ _doesn't like being watched. I don't know._ "

He was also referred to as male by Scott Cawthon, when asked about the mechanics of the game.

The same model of Foxy is still referred to by Phone Guy in the second game as a male.

Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended.

If the player notices that Pirate Cove is empty, there is a window of time in which one may close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering Foxy's sprint (5 to 10 seconds). This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless.

The only time the player can see Foxy in any sort of daytime light is during the Custom Night's A.I. customization screen.

Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to biting directly in front of the player's face. The only other unique kill screen is that of Golden Freddy.

In the game's files, there is a sound byte referred to as Pirate_song2. When viewed, this song is actually the "Dum Dum De Dum" song that can be heard several times throughout a playthrough. Foxy _does_ apparently sing this, as the sound gets louder if the player views Pirate Cove. What triggers him to sing is unknown.

Foxy may be in some ways based on the character Rolfe DeWolfe from the Rock-afire Explosion, _ShowBiz Pizza Place's_ animatronic band, as both have their own stage apart from the other characters as well as both animatronics being animals part of the Canidae (foxes, wolves, dogs, etc.) family.

Foxy is the only animatronic who moves on camera, while the other animatronics only move when the cameras are off, the twitching seen from Bonnie and Chica being an exception.

There is a glitch with Foxy which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety, instead of it being cut off. The same glitch can happen with Bonnie and with Freddy when the power has been fully drained.

Another interesting glitch is when Foxy peeks out of the curtain, but then goes back inside without sprinting to The Office. This glitch has only been seen in the mobile version.

Like Chica, Foxy does not appear during Visual Hallucinations.

Unlike the main animatronics, the screen does not shake when Foxy attacks the player. This is most likely due to that Foxy screeches when he is leaning inside the door, not directly in the player's face like the others.

Foxy is the only main animatronic not featured in the trailer.

As with Chica, Foxy's endoskeleton's eyes are never seen.

Foxy is the only animatronic whose head isn't seen Backstage.

Foxy is the only one of the four main animatronics to not have a purchasable in-game plushie on the Android version of the game.

Foxy's death animation can be canceled if the power runs out (seehere). It can also be interrupted by other animatronics if they get in first.

As with the other animatronics, Foxy does not move in Pirate Cove whilst the player views the Monitor.

Foxy is possibly based on and/or inspired by _Chuck E. Cheese's_ retired animatronic Foxy Colleen since both are retired fox animatronics and share the same first name.

Foxy is the only animatronic whose voice can be heard undistorted, when he sings at random times during the night.

In the third teaser picture for the second game, Foxy looks exactly like how he does in the first game, with the exception of his endoskeleton eyes being shown. In the actual second game, however, he looks quite different.

In the trailer for the first game, Bonnie is shown running down the West Hall. However, in the final game, Foxy was given this ability, and Bonnie was given the ability to teleport along his attack route. It is speculated that this is because Scott wanted a "surprise animatronic."

Foxy is the only animatronic in the first game who has teeth on his upper jaw.

In his jumpscare, his ears clip through the top of the door.

Foxy's singing can occasionally be heard before Freddy attacks when the power runs out, as seen here.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 2**

Withered Foxy

Character Information

Known as

Foxy the Pirate

Species

Animatronic Fox

Gender

Male

Color

Crimson

Occupation

Decommissioned

Starting location

Parts/Service

 **Foxy** makes an appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair.

Appearance

Foxy's suit has become even more tattered and the fur on his left ear has come off completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton are now clearly visible, this being true with every old animatronic.

Notably, the design of the original rips have changed or enlarged slightly and resemble the type of rips seen on Freddy Fazbear's redesign, showing off the upper portion of the endoskeleton's arms. The sides of his face and his chin are now much more pointed. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Like Chica, he has three toes in this game, instead of two.

Oddly, both teaser pictures show Foxy with the standard LED "eyes", while his appearance in the trailer displays him as if he still has his yellow eyes from the first game. Foxy also lacks eyebrows, like every other old animatronic, excluding Freddy and Golden Freddy. His black dots on his snout have been removed, and his nose is smaller as well. His hook is dangerously sharp, and it seemingly can bend and swivel.

Locations

Parts/Service is the only room in which Foxy will appear on camera. If all of the other animatronics have already left, he can appear standing in the middle of the room. He will also come directly back here when the player manages to repel him. Foxy will then make his way back to the hallway outside of The Office.

Behavior

Foxy, along with The Puppet, completely ignores the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way to prevent Foxy from attacking is to shine the Flashlight down the hall at him once while he is there.

According to Phone Guy, this causes him to either be "reset" or stunned, and he will eventually return to the Parts/Service room to continue the cycle. If BB enters the room, the player's lights will be disabled, revoking the ability to counter Foxy. Unless the player is close enough to 6 AM, Foxy will most likely cause a _Game Over_.

Audio

The sound Foxy makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions.

Trivia

Foxy is one of two animatronics that are not affected by the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being The Puppet.

Foxy's appearance in the third teaser strangely bears closer resemblance to his design in the first game than the second, with the exception of his visible endoskeleton eyes.

Foxy is the only animatronic that is stopped by the Flashlight alone. The other animatronics, excluding The Puppet, which is distracted by the Music Box, are stopped by both the Freddy Head and merely delayed by the Flashlight, with Golden Freddy being an exception for this, as the Flashlight can trigger an attack if shined at for too long.

During the Night 3 phone call, Phone Guy claims that Foxy was always his favorite animatronic character.

"

 _Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite._

"

— Phone Guy, Night 3

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**

Foxy

Foxy's sprite in one of the minigames.

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Fox

Gender

Male

Color

Crimson

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

CAM 04

 **Foxy** returns in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_. Like the other animatronics, he appears as one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright. His remains can be seen at CAM 04 and in the box of animatronic parts in The Office. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes.

Appearance

Foxy's appearance is the same model from the first game with the exception of lacking his ears and body. He is shown as a lamp hung on the top side of a wall in CAM 04. Foxy still appears to have an eye patch, though it appears as if it is left open. A lightbulb can be seen shining in his left eye socket.

Minigames

Foxy also makes an appearance in the end-of-night Minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame, with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate through a map of the pizzeria from the first game.

On the fourth night, the player will play as Foxy, standing outside the curtains of Pirate Cove. Upon exiting the Cove and trying to enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be Shadow Freddy Fazbear , instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the building, and the player will see the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica scattered on the floor from the previous minigames.

Shadow Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and attack and dismantle Foxy, leaving his remains on the floor alongside the rest of the animatronics, and the minigame will abruptly end.

During the end-of-night minigame on Night 5, Foxy's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room he was dismantled in, alongside the remains of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica.

Trivia

The Foxy head seen on CAM 04 is taken from Foxy's model in the first game. Phantom Foxy, however, resembles Foxy's model from the second game.

Foxy is the only playable character in the end-of-night minigames that starts out somewhere other than the Show Stage, namely, Pirate Cove.

Foxy is the only original animatronic to appear in the box of animatronic parts in The Office.


	15. Phantom Foxy

**Ch 15: Phantom Foxy**

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Foxy

Gender

Male

Color

Burnt

First appearance

Night 2 onwards

 **Phantom Foxy** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burned and ravaged Foxy.

Appearance

Phantom Foxy is essentially the same model as Foxy from the second game, but he lacks eyes and instead has a white iris on his left eye socket. He is missing his right forearm and hook; this same arm can be seen in the box full of parts in The Office. His torso is missing, with an endoskeleton spine and wires in its place. Unlike in previous appearances, his eyepatch does not flip up anymore. Phantom Foxy also appears to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the establishment.

Locations

Rather than having a visual or audio cue as to his appearance like the rest of the phantom animatronics, Phantom Foxy only appears in The Office.

Behavior

Phantom Foxy lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly appears standing in front of the box of parts that is present in The Office.

If the player does not raise the Monitor before they look at him directly, Phantom Foxy will lunge at the player, disabling the ventilation system. The frequency of his appearance increases as the week progresses.

Audio

The sound Phantom Foxy makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet.

Trivia

Phantom Foxy is based on Foxy's appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ rather than his appearance in the first game. The same applies to Phantom Freddy.

Phantom Foxy's pose before jumping at the player is almost identical to Foxy's pose in Parts/Service in the second game. However, this pose is not seen on the Extra menu, where he is depicted leaning forward aggressively.

Phantom Foxy's behavior is very similar to Golden Freddy's from the first game, though Phantom Foxy is triggered at random whereas Golden Freddy is triggered by a poster in the West Hall Corner.

Phantom Foxy's jumpscare is very similar to Foxy's from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

However, unlike his jumpscare in the second game, Phantom Foxy's jumpscare in the third game appears to defy the laws of physics. Not only would it be impossible for Phantom Foxy to maneuver himself into a face-first position when he was jumping such a short distance, but he also appears to curve slightly to the player's left while mid-air, which would be impossible.

This may be due to the fact that he is merely a hallucination, and thus does not need to obey the laws of physics. It may also simply be an animation error by Scott Cawthon.

Phantom Foxy's mouth always gapes open, even while he performs his jumpscare.

Rarely, when the player starts up a night, mainly Night 5, Phantom Foxy may immediately jumpscare the player.

Phantom Foxy does not appear to touch the floor, rather hovering above it. This may be an error by Scott Cawthon, or, with similar reasoning to his jumpscare trajectory, it could be that he is a hallucination and thus does not need obey the laws of physics.

Phantom Foxy is the only phantom who doesn't give some sort of warning before he jumpscares the player. However, one can tell (possibly only on mobile platforms) when Phantom Foxy is about to jumpscare the player when looking at the Maintenance Panel, because the player can just barely see his foot beneath the panel.

Phantom Foxy is one of the two phantoms who is never seen on the cameras, the other being Phantom Freddy.

If the player gets jumpscared by Phantom BB while Phantom Foxy is in the office, a glitch will occur where Phantom Foxy will not jumpscare the player immediately, but rather stand on top of the box of animatronic parts.

If the player pulls up the monitor, Phantom Foxy will leave The Office.

If the player pulls up the Maintenance Panel, Phantom Foxy will jumpscare the player when they exit it.

At the last frame of Phantom Foxy's jumpscare, there seems to be a dangling red wire that is not held by anything else besides the suit itself. This is most likely an error by Scott Cawthon.


	16. Funtime Foxy The Pirate Fox

**Ch 16: Mangle The Mangled/Funtime Foxy the Pirate Fox**

Character Information

Known as

Funtime Foxy

The Pirate Fox

Species

Animatronic Fox

Gender

Female

Occupation

Take apart and put  
back together attraction

Starting location

Kid's Cove

First appearance

Night 2

 **Mangle** (sometimes referred to as **The Mangle** or **Funtime Foxy** ) is one of the new animatronics and one of the antagonists in the game _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. It is the redesigned version of Foxy.

Appearance

Compared to the original Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that contributed to the original Foxy's pirate theme have both been removed. Like Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to a ventriloquist dummy.

Mangle has rosy red cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout. It also has long eyelashes. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears Mangle's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail polish on its feet.

Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and mutilated state, it seems, completely to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pale red accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. It appears to be the only toy animatronic in a worse state than their old cloth-like counterparts.

Its costume head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen attached to a neck-like limb near it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of its body. There are also three eyes of its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove.

The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3 is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that Toy Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since caused Funtime Foxy to be dubbed by the staff as "The Mangle".

Locations

Mangle begins the night in a corner at Kid's Cove, in a contorted heap of machinery. Once activated, it will mainly travel the pizzeria via the ceiling. However, in some rooms, it may be seen traveling via either wall or floor, almost appearing to spectate the area. It travels through the Prize Corner,Game Area, Main Hall, the hallway outside The Office, then Party Room 1, and then Party Room 2, before finally crawling through the Right Air Vent to reach The Office.

Mangle does not try to enter The Office from the hallway. It frequently appears in the same room with other animatronics. When it moves in or out of a room that is monitored by the cameras, a static feed will occur. Mangle will generally only enter The Office when another animatronic is currently in there, thus making both the animatronic in The Office and Mangle easier to fend off.

Behavior

Mangle is a fairly active animatronic, as it can leave Kid's Cove as early as 12 AM on Night 2, and arrive at the hallway within the hour. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent (this is not heard in the mobile version, so it is vital to keep an eye on it in the mobile). Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player _must_ put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to ward it off. If the player brings up and then lowers the Monitor before putting the head on, Mangle will appear on the ceiling in the player's office. Unlike other animatronics, Mangle cannot be repelled by the Freddy Fazbear Head in this position, no matter how fast the player's reaction time is.

At this point, Mangle may randomly attack after the Monitor is pulled up and down, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the player's face, seemingly intending to bite them. It appears it cannot be made to leave once inside The Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box, lest The Puppet come after them. On early nights, however, Mangle may not attack when the Monitor is raised.

However, if the player _does_ put on the head when Mangle is in the Right Air Vent, then it will exit the vent and return to the Main Hall, and its cycle will repeat from there.

Whenever the player sees Mangle, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. The sound is actually possibly an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice. Contrary to popular belief, RTTY is not morse code, the voices do not have a meaning, and RTTY is not SSTV either. The sound is only for aesthetic purposes - hard to decode, but only there for environmental purposes.

Audio

This audio occurs when Mangle is in the player's field of vision, either via the camera or while in The Office.

The sound Mangle makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions.

Trivia

A close look at the drawings in the trailer and in Kid's Cove depict Mangle being torn apart by young children.

Mangle is the one of only two toy animatronics that have endoskeleton teeth visible, the other being Toy Chica.

Whenever Mangle appears, there is a loud radio-interference sound, likely due to Mangle being extremely damaged, including its voice-box. The sound is absent in the Mobile version, and is also absent when Mangle is outside The Office in the hallway.

Out of all of the animatronics, Mangle seems to be in the worst state of disrepair - to the extent that it is a nearly costume-less endoskeleton.

Mangle may have two endoskeleton heads, if not two full endoskeletons. Upon close view of the suit head, the secondary pair of teeth and white pupils of a typical endoskeleton are visible, but another endoskeleton head that is exposed can be seen along side it, sporting Mangle's missing left eye.

While Mangle is referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy, one of theCustom Night Challenges, titled "Ladies' Night," includes both Chicas and Mangle. However, the term "Ladies' Night" is used to refer to a night when special discounts are available to women, not when men are absent. It is also possible that Scott Cawthon added Mangle to the challenge for balance. The fact that Foxy is present in the "Double Trouble" challenge also makes this possible. As such, Mangle's "true gender" is female.

There is also a common hypothesis that Mangle caused The Bite of '87, though there is no confirmation of this.

One factor supporting this is Mangle's attack animation. Like Foxy, Mangle attacks by lunging at the player's forehead, where the frontal lobe is located. Most of the other animatronics simply scream in the player's face, popping up from the bottom of the screen.

Another factor supporting this is that Mangle was the only active animatronic of the three most likely suspects when The Bite of '87 apparently took place; Foxy and Freddy Fazbear, the other two prime candidates, were put away in Parts/Service at the time.

It seems that, upon its appearance in The Office, Mangle causes the other animatronics to move rapidly, possibly due to its inherent radio-like sound.

Despite being in a complete state of disrepair, Mangle is still apparently capable of supporting itself enough, to the point where it is able to cling to ceilings and walls, and lunge.

Mangle is one of the two animatronics to be seen in its starting location on the Custom Night, the other one being Balloon Boy.

In-game files show that many of Mangle's appearances in rooms other than Kid's Cove, the Right Air Vent, and The Office's entrance involve overlaying a transparent image of it over the image used for the camera feed. This means it can show up in any room regardless of what animatronic is already there.

As a result, Mangle is the only animatronic in the game who makes at least one appearance with every other animatronic.

Unlike Foxy, Mangle has costume on its feet.

Adding to this, Mangle also has costume on its hands.

Mangle's endoskeleton eyes can be seen when it is in the hallway with Foxy, as well as in the Game Area.

Upon inspection of several textures of Mangle, including its appearance in the Game Area, it can be seen that the endoskeleton head clips through Mangle's ear.

Although Mangle has a hook similar to Foxy's in the teaser for _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ that features the two of them together, it does not appear to have a hook at all in the game itself. This may be because of the nature of Mangle's "take apart and put back together" status, as the hook may have been lost or removed.

Mangle seems to be the only toy animatronic to lack eyebrows, with the exception of Balloon Boy, much like Bonnie in the first game.

Mangle is the only animatronic based on a character from the original lineup who is not referred to as a "Toy." It may have been called "Funtime Foxy" at one point before it was mutilated and redubbed "The Mangle".

When Mangle is in Kid's Cove, an eyeball is visible about a foot away from it on the floor. After it has left, the eyeball disappears.

This likely happens due to the eyeball being part of Mangle's sprite.

Mangle is the only one of the new animatronics who does not carry a prop while traversing Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Mangle is one of the only characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and The Puppet.

Mangle has a rare chance to be active on Night 1, similarly to Foxy from the first game.

However, unlike the first game, it isn't dictated by player inactivity, rather by chance.

Mangle, along with its original counterpart Foxy, BB and The Puppet are the only main animatronics who don't appear in the main menu.

Just like the other new animatronics, Mangle was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning.

Mangle is one of the two "new" animatronics that have different colors than their counterparts, the other being Toy Bonnie.

Mangle's attack is similar to Bonnie's and Chica's from the first game, in which it will not leave The Office once it enters, and will only attack after the player raises and lowers the Monitor. It may rarely also knock the Monitor out of the player's hands if it is not lowered, similarly to the first game.

If one looks closely enough, they can see Mangle's animatronic white iris staring at them in Kids' Cove.

Mangle is one of four animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations, with the others being Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy.

In its case, Mangle does not activate the alarm when it is alone in the hallway outside of The Office. As it does not attack from this position, this is not problematic for the player.

Mangle and Foxy are the only pair of counterparts who can regularly be seen in the same room together. They both often appear in the hallway outside of The Office.

A glitch may occur where if Mangle appears in the vents and the player puts the Freddy Fazbear Head on, Toy Bonnie will instead slide into The Office .

Another glitch includes while Mangle is hanging on the ceiling of The Office, it will disappear when another animatronic enters the room. Mangle will reappear after said animatronic has left The Office.

When looking closely at Mangle's jumpscare, the endoskeleton head can be seen looking at Mangle, This may be due to it's eye being broken, or it could be watching Mangle kill the player.

Mangle's textures in the Main Hall and Party Room 1 are exactly the same, just in different positions.

Despite the original Foxy being a pirate and pirate-themed, Mangle may have actually been a pirate.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**

Mangle/ Funtime Foxy

Mangle's sprite in the "Mangle's Quest" minigame.

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Fox

Gender

Female

Color

White/Pink

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

The Office

 **Mangle** only appears as a lifeless pile of parts in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ along with the other toy animatronics. Its appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes.

Appearance

Mangle's only visible remains in the box are of a single appendage and empty head with lack of a lower jaw.

Minigame

Mangle's most notable appearance is in the minigame "Mangle's Quest". This minigame can be accessed only on Night 2, by viewing CAM 07 and clicking on the top-left, then bottom-left, then top-right, then bottom-right buttons on the left side of the arcade machine.

In this game, the player must play as Mangle and collect all of its mechanical parts, while avoiding a child running around. Touching the child will abruptly end the minigame. Upon collecting all of Mangle's parts, an Exit door will appear on the very right, and touching said door will end the minigame.

However, if the player is aiming to get the "Good Ending", new actions must be taken. After collecting all of Mangle's parts and avoiding the child, then the player will be able to exit the inner room by jumping through an invisible exit in the top-right of the inner room. Mangle will then fall a considerable distance into a primarily red-colored atmosphere, until they reach the ground. Going left will reveal several red balloon platforms. Follow these red balloons, and if BB's Air Adventure has advanced to at least the Third Ending, Mangle will find a cake on the last red balloon. Touching this will end the minigame and unlock the Foxy mask child in the Happiest Day minigame.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's 4 The Final Chapter

Mangle

Character Information

Species: Animatronic Fox

Color: White/Pink

Gender: Female

Occupation: Building Toy

Like most of the other original animatronics, Mangle does not make any major appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_. It only makes one brief appearance in an Atari-style minigame at the end of Night 1 and Night 3.

Appearance

If the player walks all the way to the end of the Bedroom to the right, they can find the remains of Mangle, which consist only of its mask head, its endoskeleton head, one of its limbs, and scattered bits of endoskeleton pieces.

Trivia

It is unknown why Mangle's remains are located in the house at the end of the minigame. It is possible that it is merely a toy or model of Mangle, rather than the actual animatronic itself.


	17. Phantom Mangle

**Ch 17: Phantom Mangle/Phantom Funtime Foxy**

Character Information

Species

Animatronic Fox

Gender

Female

Color

Burnt

Starting location

CAM 04

First appearance

Night 2

 **Phantom Mangle** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Mangle.

Appearance

Phantom Mangle looks much like Mangle did in the second game, but with a burnt appearance, possibly foreshadowing the fire that broke out in theestablishment. It lacks eyes and instead has pin-pricked, white irises. Phantom Mangle seems to have half of its left eye missing although it could just be obscured by something else.

Locations

Phantom Mangle appears exclusively on CAM 04 and, when it appears inThe Office, it will be behind the window and to the left. Phantom Mangle only appears from Night 2 onward, as do all the other phantoms.

Behavior

Phantom Mangle sometimes appears on CAM 04 hanging from the ceiling and, once spotted, will start emitting loud, garbled radio interference.

When the player retracts the Monitor, Phantom Mangle will rise up behind the window and remain there. After a few seconds, it will drop down from below the window, thus ending the hallucination and triggering an audio error. If the player does not switch cameras after a certain period of time as passed, Phantom Mangle can, and will, force the Monitor down.

Audio

This screeching sound is emitted when Phantom Mangle appears and causes an audio error.

Trivia

Phantom Mangle is the only phantom animatronic in the game to not appear on the Extra menu. This is likely due to the fact that no "complete" images of Phantom Mangle exist; its appearance in The Office is only a disembodied head, and its appearance on CAM 04 is drastically cropped.

Phantom Mangle is the third antagonist in the entire series to not have a jumpscare, the two others being Phantom Puppet and BB.

However, the radio interference is relatively loud, and can startle unsuspecting players.

Mangle is the only toy counterpart from the second game (being Foxy's counterpart) to return as a phantom animatronic in the third game.

Phantom Mangle is the only phantom that doesn't disable the ventilation. Instead, it disables the audio devices.

The player can hear Phantom Mangle's static before viewing the animatronic, much like in the second game.

Phantom Mangle is rumored to have a secret message like in the second game, yet it is garbled in the speech. While it may be stock sound, and any relation to the game may simply be coincidental, some people have decoded the message on YouTube with theories that Phantom Mangle is saying " **IT'S ME** " or other cryptic messages under the garbled speech, like " **MASTER OF DISASTER** ".

Interestingly, when seen from CAM 04, Phantom Mangle's irises will appear thoroughly white. In the office window, however, it will have a faint white ring along the outer edge of each of its eyes like the other phantom animatronics.

Phantom Mangle is the only phantom animatronic who never appears inside The Office, instead showing itself behind The Office window.

Oddly, Phantom Mangle's wires (and the endoskeleton's) in CAM 04 hang upward, rather than downward. This may be an error by Scott Cawthon, or the wires simply do not follow the laws of physics, as they are part of a hallucination.


	18. Balloon Boy

**Ch 18: Balloon Boy/BB**

Character Information

Known as

BB

Species

Humanoid

Gender

Male

Occupation

Vending balloons

Starting location

Game Area

First appearance

Night 2

 **Balloon Boy** , abbreviated to **BB** on the Custom Night screen, is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

Appearance

Balloon Boy is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large, blue eyes, a brown triangular nose, red-brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the other toy animatronics, he has blushed cheeks, which are colored rosy red. BB is notably the smallest animatronic in the series.

He wears a red and blue vertically-striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. In his right hand, he holds a red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads " **Balloons!** ".

Behavior

BB will not begin moving until Night 2. He starts in the Game Area and will eventually come to The Office via the Left Air Vent. With each of his movements, the player can hear him saying " _Hello_ ," " _Hi_ ," or simply giggling. BB will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping his path of approach hidden.

Balloon Boy is the only animatronic that will not kill the player, but rather disable the lights (the Air Vent Lights and Flashlight). When the lights are disabled by Balloon Boy, the player is especially vulnerable to Foxy's attack, as he can no longer be stunned with the now disabled Flashlight. Putting the head on while he is looking into The Office through the vent until the player hears him crawling back through the vents will prevent him from fully entering The Office. Upon exiting the vent, he will return to the Game Area, and his cycle will repeat.

However, the player should be advised that the banging noise might possibly be an animatronic besides Balloon Boy entering or exiting The Office or vents. After that, once Balloon Boy enters, his body will be fully visible, and nothing will make him leave, therefore jeopardizing the entire night (unless the player is close enough to 6 AM or if Foxy never enters the hall, which may occur if Foxy's A.I. is set to 0 on the Custom Night).

He will not enter The Office if the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Headwhile he is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot. If the player pulls up theMonitor while BB is in the Left Air Vent's blind spot, he enters The Office, laughing constantly. Once inside, he disables the Flashlight, as well as the Left and Right Air Vent's blind spot lights. This leaves the player susceptible to being attacked by Foxy, as well as being unable to check each vent's blind spot for other animatronics. Once inside The Office, BB will not leave until the night ends, should the player survive.

Audio

BB saying " _Hi!_ "

BB saying " _Hello!_ "

BB laughing.

Trivia

Although BB is often a nuisance, he is not aggressive and is the only animatronic who doesn't directly attack the player. Thus, he is the only animatronic without a jumpscare.

BB is one of only three antagonists in the entire series to not have a jumpscare, the two others being Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet.

In the third game, however, Phantom BB has a jumpscare, unlike the original BB.

BB and The Puppet are the only animatronics who do not have counterparts in the first game, making them completely original to _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

They are also the only two non-animalistic animatronics in the series. While BB clearly appears to be based on a human, The Puppet only retains the general shape of one.

BB is the only animatronic who speaks in full words, with a non-distorted human voice.

When he is in the Left Air Vent, the balloon and sign he holds disappear. He appears to somehow retrieve them when he comes into The Office.

BB is one out of two toy animatronics whose endoskeleton eyes never show, with the other being Toy Bonnie.

However, there is a rare chance that upon death, Toy Bonnie'seyeless screen is seen, making BB the only toy animatronic to bear their real eyes all the time.

Furthermore, if one takes in account the similar eyeless screens of Freddy Fazbear and Foxy in the same game as well as the Night 3cutscene, in which Bonnie and Chica appear to have no eyes, BB is the only one of all the antagonists to always have intact, human-like eyeballs.

In fact, no part of BB's endoskeleton is ever seen.

It is possible that BB's constant giggling and talking lures the newer animatronics into The Office since Phone Guy mentions that they are attracted by noises and move toward where the people are.

BB is the only animatronic that doesn't appear in the Death Minigames.

Strangely, BB can go under The Office table on occasion. However, his eyes, nose, eyelids, cheeks, and hat change color. This version of BB is thought to be simply a hallucination.

BB is one of four animatronics who do not appear in the hallway before entering The Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet, and Chica.

BB's figurine (obtained by beating Night 7's _Night of Misfits_ preset) shows him with a round, red nose that reaches his eyes, instead of his small, triangular nose.

BB is one of only two animatronics to be featured as an unlockable figurine (as opposed to a plushie) that is rewarded to the player after completing a specific Custom Night preset, the other being Toy Bonnie.

When BB is in The Office, while Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Freddy is in The Office at the same time, he cannot be seen. However, his laugh can be heard.

Golden Freddy and BB can be seen in The Office together on rare occasions.

Similar to the toy animatronics and The Puppet, BB was said to be scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning.

When BB is seen in cameras and the Left Air Vent blind spot, he has black buttons, however in The Office he has white buttons. This may be because of the lighting, though it is most likely an error by Scott Cawthon.

BB is the only animatronic not mentioned by Phone Guy.

Some members of the community have compared Balloon Boy to the Villager from the _Animal Crossing_ series, specifically his _Super Smash Bros._ incarnation. Both have a similar appearance (small, large round head with triangular nose, stubby arms with spherical hands) and both attack in a more indirect way, compared to the other characters, that includes the usage of balloons.

The Villager also has a popular alternate interpretation as a psychotic killer underneath a more innocent exterior, to which Balloon Boy has some similar attributes.

His laugh is sometimes audible when he isn't moving.

BB and Toy Freddy are the only two animatronics who only appear in one camera feed in the trail from their starting position to The Office, being the Left Air Vent and Game Area, respectively.

BB can leave the Game Area and the Left Air Vent without causing a static error.

The same is also true for Foxy.

BB is one of five animatronics to not be seen in a party room, the others being Toy Freddy, Foxy, The Puppet, and Golden Freddy.

BB's hand clips through his sleeve while he is in the Left Air Vent's blindspot

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**

BB

BB's sprite in the "BB's Air Adventure" minigame.

Character Information

Species

Humanoid

Gender

Male

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

The Office

 **BB** makes his second appearance in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_. He appears only in the box filled with empty animatronics in The Office. His appearance does not affect gameplay and is only there for aesthetic purposes.

Oddly, the BB paper plate doll also appears to have been salvaged, and it shows no signs of decay despite being at least 30 years old.

Appearance

BB's head is clearly empty with a lack of eyes as well as his nose, making it somewhat resemble a skull. And his paper doll in the box. His body is not visible in the box.

Minigame

BB's biggest appearance is in the minigame "BB's Air Adventure". The player can access this minigame at any time on any night, by going to CAM 08 and double-clicking the drawing of BB on the wall.

In this minigame, the player (playing as BB) must collect eight red balloons scattered throughout a map. Seven can be collected by simply walking to the right, and upon doing this, an Exit door will appear. Touching said door will end the minigame, or the player can continue the minigame, as instructed below.

Once the first seven balloons are collected, the player can jump out of an invisible exit at the top left corner of the room. Once the player does this, they will fall to a black-and-white area, until they hit the ground, in which case they can proceed to the left to enter another area. They will then encounter another Exit door, and as before, touching said door will end the minigame.

The player must touch this exit door, exit the minigame, and then re-enter the minigame and repeat this all. Once the player collects the seven balloons again and jumps through the invisible hole again, then red balloons should appear as static platforms underneath where BB is falling, leading to a blue platform with a child that appears to be dead. If the player walks off the right edge of this platform, they will land on another "room" with a color-changing balloon. The player must touch these balloons to end the minigame.

Once the player acquires the birthday cake from the minigame Mangle's Quest on Night 2, they must return to BB's Air Adventure. They must collect the seven balloons again, jump through the invisible hole again, and then land on the red balloons platform again, and walk back to the seemingly-deceased child. Approaching the child will now cause a large cake to appear. The child will stop crying, look up at the player, and the minigame will abruptly end. Now, one of the children in the Happiest Day minigame will be unlocked.

Trivia

BB can be seen in one of the drawings on the wall in the third game's trailer, along with The Puppet.

The sound byte used to lure Springtrap to certain areas in the third game is BB's laugh.

Possibly as a reference to the second game, the paper plate dolls of Bonnie and Nightmare Fazbear will sometimes appear, a be it ashallucinations, above the box where Balloon Boy's paper doll resides and at the top-right hand corner of The Office, respectively.


	19. Phantom Balloon Boy

**Ch 19: Phantom BB**

Character Information

Species

Humanoid

Gender

Male

Color

Burnt

First appearance

Night 2 onwards

 **Phantom BB** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of a burnt and damaged BB.

Appearance

Phantom BB is essentially the same model as BB from the second game, but he lacks eyes and has two white buttons (like in The Office in _Five Nights At Freddy's 2_ ). He instead has small, glowing, white irises similar toSpringtrap and is missing both his " _Balloons!_ " sign and balloon. Phantom BB also looks to be charred or burnt, possibly foreshadowing the torching of the attraction.

Locations

Phantom BB will sometimes appear and block a camera's view. The most frequent cameras that he appears at are CAM 07, CAM 09 and CAM 10. If the player does not switch cameras, Phantom BB will appear in front of the player in The Office and jumpscare the player as soon as the Monitor is lowered. But he also doesn't appear in any of Vent CAMs.

Behavior

Balloon Boy is notably more sinister and aggressive than he was in the second game. Phantom BB lacks a movement pattern, but instead randomly blocks the Monitor view with his face, the frequency of which increasing as the week progresses.

If the player does not change camera views before retracting the Monitor, Phantom Balloon Boy will appear in front of the player in The Office and proceed to lunge at them with a scream, disappearing and disabling the ventilation system. The time allotted to change cameras before his jumpscare decreases as the week progresses.

Audio

The sound Phantom BB makes when jumpscaring the player. This same sound is played when Springtrap and any phantom animatronic jumpscares the player, aside from Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet.

 ** _Warning: Loud!_**

Trivia

Unlike the original BB, Phantom BB has a jumpscare. It is the opposite situation of The Puppet and Mangle having a jumpscare in the second game and their phantom counterparts lacking them in the third game.

Unlike BB from the second game, Phantom BB has the ability to open his mouth during the jumpscare. This is possibly for aesthetic purposes.

BB is the only phantom animatronic to open its mouth downward.

Unlike Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, and Phantom Freddy, BB's mouth is not hung open.

Most likely, Phantom BB's mouth is plastic, and his mouth is seen open, like the original BB.

Although his mouth opens, Phantom BB's mouth appears to open directly downwards instead of appearing to open on a hinge.

Occasionally on the mobile version, Phantom BB may retract the Monitor, allowing no time for the player to change the cameras and avoid his jumpscare.

There is a rare chance that, when Phantom BB's face appears on the Monitor, that the Monitor may have a video error and cause this.

This is the first instance of BB not retaining his animatronic eyes, albeit a phantom version of him.

The texture of Phantom BB while blocking the camera's view is identical to the one from the game's fourth teaser image with the exception of lacking white irises and the bottom half of his jaw.

Phantom BB is one of the two phantoms whose jumpscare is triggered by viewing them in the camera for too long, the other being Phantom Chica.

Phantom BB is one of the only two characters in the third game that can be seen in more than one camera, the other being Springtrap.

Phantom BB is the only phantom animatronic to lack any eyes on any camera.

Phantom BB is the only phantom animatronic to share a human appearance.

It is entirely possible for Phantom BB, Phantom Chica and Phantom Puppet to appear on the cameras in one run and potentially attack the player at once, as seen here. (5:48)

Phantom BB's model on the Extra menu and in his first frame of his jumpscare are in a different position.

In his first frame of his jumpscare, he is seen standing close in front of the player.

On the Extra menu, his model is seen standing from a little far distance.

Another difference is that his appearance in The Office is that he is almost covered in a shadow, and on the Extra menu, his burnt-like color is seen.

If the player has changed cameras quick enough, then returns to the camera that Phantom BB appeared, he will not appear there.

Video GamesEntertainmentLifestyle

Notice anything wrong?

Send Silk feedback


	20. The Puppet

**Ch 20: The Puppet**

Character Information

Known as

The Puppet

Species

Animatronic Puppet

Color

Black body with a white face

Starting location

Prize Corner

First appearance

Night 1

 **The Puppet** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. It is located in the Prize Corner, which it will only exit if the Music Box's music stops.

Appearance

The Puppet has a white face with black, hollow eyes (aside from its jump scare and a small in-game cutscene, where it gains small white pupils). Its face is similar to that of a Pierrot, with rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth and red lipstick painted on in an exaggerated pucker.

Its body is somewhat reminiscent of a sock monkey's, with its round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, rounded hands that feature three spindly fingers each and white stripes on the wrists and ankles, along with a thin pipe for a neck. Technically speaking, it has no feet, but its legs are tapered to a point. It has neither hair nor head accessories. It's quite lanky, and according to one of the hallucinations in which it appears, it stretches from the floor to the ceiling of the pizzeria.

Behavior

Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, The Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and will attack the player, completely ignoring the Freddy Fazbear Head, resulting in a _Game Over_.

The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that there is only one piece of the counter left before the music nears its end. It then goes to blinking red when the timer has run out, meaning the music is about to end, and The Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, action must be taken immediately, or the player will be completely helpless against The Puppet.

It was previously thought that once the timer ran out, there was no way to stop The Puppet. However, this is not true. Since The Puppet will not move while the light is on it, it is possible to hold the light on The Puppet and wind the Music Box, keeping it there as long as the Music Box is still wound. If The Puppet is caught in its first stage of exiting the box, the player still has one last chance to stop The Puppet in its tracks and prevent it from reaching the second stage. The player must still treat this as a normal Music Box rewinding, as the other animatronics can still attack the player.

Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, The Puppet will still make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head, as the only way of surviving is making it to 6 AM. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Main Hall camera, as a hallucination. Depending on the night, it will take anywhere from as long as 2 minutes to as little as 6 seconds to reach The Office. This is mainly demonstrated by the Custom Night where its attack time is based on other animatronics' AI's.

Audio

The melody that plays when the Music Box is wound. The song is "My Grandfather's Clock".

The "Pop! Goes the Weasel" Music Box melody.

The sound The Puppet makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, Golden Freddy and BBbeing exceptions.

Trivia

When The Puppet launches at the player, its trajectory always will show it jumping directly in front of the player's sight, even if the player is not facing forward at a 90-degree angle. This will make it seem as if it is emerging from the wall.

This can also happen with Foxy.

The Puppet is the only animatronic who doesn't have teeth.

The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor, it will begin its approach. It is possible for it to attack even while viewing CAM 11 if it has already left the area.

After The Puppet has left the Prize Corner, the static in CAM 11 becomes less harsh.

The Puppet is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy.

The Puppet, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office.

The Puppet is the second animatronic to have a kill screen preceded by music, the first being Freddy Fazbear.

This is assuming, like Freddy, that the night doesn't end first.

The Puppet is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle.

The only times The Puppet can be seen with white dots in its eye sockets are during its jumpscare and in Night 4's cutscene.

The Puppet is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking, with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB.

The Puppet and its mechanics are based on the popular Jack-in-the-box style of puppet.

The Puppet is the only character that does not appear in the setup screen during the Custom Night, probably as it is dictated by the player's actions.

The Puppet is one of the few animatronics that does not appear in the air vents; four others are Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, and Foxy.

The Puppet is believed by some to be sentient and sapient as the Phone Guy states that it is "always thinking".

The Puppet is only one of three animatronics to never enter The Office aside from when attacking the player, the others being Toy Chica and Foxy.

The Puppet is one of the three animatronics not shown in the _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ trailer, the others being Golden Freddy and Toy Chica.

However, both The Puppet and Golden Freddy are shown on children's drawings in the beginning of the trailer, and Toy Chica can be seen on several posters throughout the trailer.

During the very last frame of The Puppet's jumpscare, its white animatronic eyes seem to be missing. On the same frame, its expression also seems to change, looking somewhat angry. This could either be due to the angle, or to an actual change in The Puppet's expression during that event.

It is unknown how The Puppet traverses the Pizzeria. It has no actual feet (its legs taper off to a rather thin point), and its legs and torso seem incapable of supporting its body.

However, both its hallucination and the Death Minigames seem to imply that The Puppet moves by floating, making it one of the more overtly paranormal elements in the series.

The Puppet is one of the six animatronics who do not set off the alert ambience in select situations, the others being Mangle, Bonnie, Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, and BB.

In The Puppet's case, it does not trigger the alarm at all, as it goes directly from the Prize Corner to The Office.

All of the children's drawings depict The Puppet with strings and a handle. These are absent in its jumpscare and in all of its hallucinations with the exception of one.

When The Puppet is still in the Prize Corner, it can be seen with its strings and handle. However, once The Puppet leaves the Prize Corner, the strings and handle disappear. It is unknown why this occurs.

While in the Prize Corner, The Puppet's mask appears glossy, even though in most other instances, the mask has a matte look.

When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet was somehow present in the second restaurant.

The Puppet will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigame. As soon as the player loses it, The Puppet will lunge at the player, sending the player back to the Main Menu.

There is a theory that The Puppet put the children into the original animatronics' suits in The Missing Children Incident, as implied by the Death Minigame in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

One can assume that it was the intention of The Puppet to "Give Life" and to "Help Them".

The Puppet is one of five animatronics not to be seen in a party room, the others being Toy Freddy, Foxy, BB, and Golden Freddy.

In the PC version, The Puppet has its head sticking out of the box before the entire body is shown. Yet, in the mobile version, The Puppet's body is shown first.

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's 3**

The Puppet

Character Information

Species

Animatronic

Gender

Male

Color

Burnt (possibly)

Occupation

Attraction

Starting location

CAM 08

 **The Puppet** returns in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ as one of the attractions in Fazbear's Fright. Along with Chica, it can be seen next to a doorway atCAM 08. Its appearance does not affect gameplay, and it is only present for aesthetic purposes.

Appearance

Not much can be seen about The Puppet as only its head is shown. The Puppet lacks a body and the back of its head which makes it partly empty. It appears to be burnt.

Minigame

Perhaps The Puppet's only notable appearance in the game is in theminigame "Happiest Day". In this minigame (which can be accessed on any night by double-clicking the drawing of The Puppet on the right wall ofCAM 03), the player plays as The Puppet, and is only capable of walking left and right. Walking right, the player will pass by several children wearing animal masks, and on the very far right, a crying child can be found next to a table. Also next to the table are several children wearing gray masks (the number of children present being the same as the number of children unlocked from previous minigames). If the player has not completed all the Cake Endings from all previous minigames, the only exit will be via the Exit door to the far left.

However, once the player has completed all other Cake Endings, they will then find four children wearing masks of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to the left of the table (in place of the children previously wearing gray masks). Touching the table will place a cake on it, and the crying child will now have on a Golden Freddy mask. All five children will disappear, as well as the player character, leaving their six masks lying on the ground. The six balloons previously seen in the room will now float up towards the room barrier, and the game will abruptly end.

Upon completion of this minigame and getting the Cake Ending, the player will be rewarded with a third star on the main menu screen, and completing Night 5 will now give the player the "Good Ending".

The Puppet also makes an appearance in the "Mangle's Quest" minigame, although it serves no function and is only part of the background.

Trivia

The Puppet appears in one of the drawings in the third game's trailer along with Balloon Boy.

Phantom Puppet appears in The Office through a visual trigger from CAM 08, similarly to the other phantoms. Oddly, this trigger appears to resemble The Puppet rather than Phantom Puppet.

The Puppet is one of the three attractions to only show its head, two others are Foxy and Chica.

The Puppet is one of the two attractions to not have a light bulb in it, the other being Freddy.

The Extra menu refers to The Puppet's phantom counterpart as Phantom Puppet which, by extension, means that "The Puppet" is likely its official name.


	21. Phantom Puppet

**Ch 21: Phantom Puppet**

Character Information

Species

Animationic Puppet

Color

Burnt

Gender

Male

First appearance

Night 2 onwards

 **Phantom Puppet** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. It is a hallucination of a burned and damaged Puppet.

Appearance

Phantom Puppet appears much like its _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ incarnation, though its body is charred and its eyes have small white irises, much like the other phantoms. Its charred and burnt appearance possibly foreshadows the torching of the attraction.

Locations

Phantom Puppet appears very briefly in CAM 08 and then appears in The Office depending on whether or not the player changes the Monitor's view before lowering it.

Behavior

Once in the room, Phantom Puppet cannot be warded off and must leave on its own, which will take approximately 17 seconds. During this period, it allows time for Springtrap to move closer to the player while also making the player vulnerable to the other phantoms who may attack, even while Phantom Puppet is still in The Office.

Trivia

Unlike the original Puppet, Phantom Puppet is one of the two phantom animatronics that lacks an official jumpscare, the other being Phantom Mangle.

Phantom Puppet is the third antagonist in the entire series to not have a jumpscare, the two others being Phantom Mangle and BB.

Phantom Puppet's actions are very similar to the way it blocks Freddy Fazbear's vision in the cutscene after Night 4 in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

Despite appearing burnt in most cases, Phantom Puppet will retain its original appearance as The Puppet when being viewed from CAM 08.

If Phantom Puppet is in The Office when Springtrap is about to kill the player, it will just disappear and Springtrap will jumpscare the player.

Because of this fact, along with the fact that it almost entirely obstructs the player's view and prevents use of the Monitor and Maintenance Panel, Phantom Puppet is considered by some the most dangerous phantom animatronic in the game.

In the Extra menu, Phantom Puppet's name is literally "Phantom Puppet", possibly proving that The Puppet's official name may well be "The Puppet".


	22. Nightmare Freddy Fazbear

**Ch 22: Nightmare Freddy Fazbear**

Character Information

Known as

Freddy Fazbear

Species

Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Brown

Starting location

Bed

First appearance

Night 1

 **Nightmare Freddy** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ and is one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear. If the player is not careful and does not check the Bed, Nightmare Freddy will attack them, resulting in a _Game Over_.

Appearance

Nightmare Freddy is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version ofFreddy Fazbear and he is even more damaged than what he looked like in the second game. Like the original Freddy, he is brown in color with a lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other nightmare animatronics. His black top hat and bow tie are present, and like the rest of him, are very torn. He has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flatter, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart.

In addition to his regular body, three smaller versions of him are seen hanging off of it, and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Each three has large glowing white pupils.

Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed through the rips in Nightmare Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the Nightmare animatronics were made around the same time as each other. Nightmare Freddy's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the bear theme. The tips of the fingers are completely lacking any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. During certain scenarios of the game, the claws are shown to be possibly retractable as they are not visible in every appearance Nightmare Freddy makes.

Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's head appears to be separated into two parts (similarly to Chica from the second game) by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of the same teeth seen in all of the other Nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding Nightmare Freddy's eyes has been rotted away. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip (possibly snarling). His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing iris within.

Locations

Unlike the other Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in the Bedroom if the player has failed to ward off the three smaller versions of him off the Bed. Due to the smaller versions of Nightmare Freddy appearing on the Bed, it seems that Nightmare Freddy may already be in the Bedroom from the start of the night.

Behavior

Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if Nightmare Freddy's three small counterparts are lurking there. Once the player has shined the Flashlight on the bed, the smaller Freddies will generally disappear almost immediately in a paranormal manner. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even three Freddies sitting on the surface. It takes noticeably longer for three Freddies to disappear than it takes one or two and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed with his attack.

Trivia

Nightmare Freddy seems to have much less of a role in the game than the other Nightmare animatronics do, which is strange since the game appears to be revolved around him when taking a look at the official Steam icon for the game, which depicts none other than Nightmare Freddy himself.

Interestingly, Nightmare Freddy's pose for the Steam icon bears a strong resemblance to Nightmare Bonnie's pose in his featured teaser. It is unknown why this is, but it may be a typical and common pose for the nightmare animatronics to be in.

Strangely, Nightmare Freddy's name was not confirmed when his teaser was uploaded to the official IndieDB page for _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ , unlike the other Nightmare animatronics (excludingPlushtrap, as his was revealed in the source code on Scott's website). While the other Nightmares had their teasers named to their respected names (Ex. Nightmare Bonnie), Nightmare Freddy's was simply called "teaser". It is unknown why this is.

Nightmare Freddy is one of the three nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear in the fourth game's trailer, the others being Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear.

However, the three small Freddies do appear in the trailer.

Ironically, this means that _none_ of the animatronics from the fourth game that are based on Freddy Fazbear are present in the trailer (unless the smaller versions are counted).

Nightmare Freddy is one of five animatronics in the series to have more than one jumpscare, the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap (from the third game), Nightmare Bonnie, andNightmare Chica (but technically she has her jumpscare and her cupcake's jumpscare).

Nightmare Freddy is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap.

Nightmare Freddy appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Freddy Fazbear.

This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is though it may simply be a stylistic choice on Scott Cawthon's part to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing.

Oddly enough, Nightmare Freddy also seems to be missing his signature microphone; the reason for this is unknown.

Nightmare Freddy has two jumpscares, but due to the lack of animations, it will show Nightmare Freddy jumpscaring the player in the middle of the room even if they are either at the doors or the closet.

This is also the case for Nightmare Fredbear.

He also seems to grab the player character and lift them up in both of his jumpscares.

Nightmare Freddy appears to be holding up four fingers in the _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ icon, most likely signifying that it's the fourth game in the series.

Nightmare Freddy's head is somewhat box-like, much like his regular counterpart's appearance in the second game.

Along with Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Freddy doesn't immediately attack the player. However when he attacks, the Freddy plush disappears, meaning that he has transformed into his nightmarish form.

During Nightmare Freddy's second jumpscare, his eyes appear to roll similar to Phantom Freddy from _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_. This is most likely an error by Scott Cawthon.

Nightmare Freddy's body type seems to be different from all his counterparts, being rather bulky and slim from the waist down.

Nightmare Freddy is the only Freddy Fazbear counterpart to not have a mircophone (not counting Freddy's appearance in the SAVETHEM minigame and the End-of-night minigames of Five Nights at Freddy's 3).

In Nightmare Freddy's teaser, his eyes didn't glow at all, unlike in-game.

Nightmare Freddy and Plushtrap are the only Nightmare animatronics not to appear at the Left Hall or the Right Hall.


	23. Nightmare Bonnie the Bunny

**Ch 23: Nightmare Bonnie The Bunny**

Character Information

Known as

Bonnie

Species

Bunny

Gender

Male

Color

Purple

Starting location

Left Hall

First appearance

Night 1

 **Nightmare Bonnie** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ and one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Bonnie. He makes his way toward the player down the Left Hall and cautious actions must be taken to keep him at bay. If the player fails to do so, Nightmare Bonnie can either jumpscare the player right in the doorway or even in the middle of the room.

Appearance

Nightmare Bonnie is a bluish-purple and broken-down animatronic bunny. Many of his features are exaggerated beyond reality, such as his sharp teeth, big jaw, and claws. Parts of him have a lighter purple shade such as the muzzle, inner ears, and belly. A large tear extends from his upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. He sports a red bow tie. Like most of the other Nightmare animatronics, his overall body shape is much different from his original counterpart, being much more squared off and flat. He appears to be somewhat taller than his original counterpart as well.

Nightmare Bonnie's arms and legs have multiple smaller rips throughout. Just like the other Nightmare animatronics, his hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's in design. His right hand and left foot are completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame, like his counterpart from the second game. Both kneecaps are missing as well as the ankles.

As with all the other Nightmares, Nightmare Bonnie's head appears to be separated into two parts for unknown reasons, giving him a gaping jaw. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. A large part of the material around his eyes are completely missing. His ears are bent at steep angles and have multiple tears in them. Nightmare Bonnie's eyes are exactly the same as Springtrap's except with purple irises instead of gray. He also sports wiry whiskers on his cheeks.

Locations

Nightmare Bonnie can visit two different places in the fourth game, these places being the Left Hall and the Bedroom when attacking. To keep him away, when checking the Left Door for him, the player should wait 3 to 4 seconds. If his breathing is heard, the player is advised to hold the door down until his footsteps are heard. Then, it's possible to safely step away.

Behavior

Nightmare Bonnie is a very active antagonist. He behaves similarly to Nightmare Chica except that he comes down the left hall. He can only be seen peering behind the far end of the left hall or in either of his jumpscares. He will only enter the bedroom in his second jumpscare.

When the player is at the Left Door, it is advised to listen for breathing, as no visual cues will be available to tell if Nightmare Bonnie is there. Assuming no audio cues are heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as Nightmare Bonnie can be slightly delayed if he is at the end of the hall.

As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Bonnie becomes inactive on Night 5 and Nightmare with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare taking on his role instead.

Trivia

It is possible to complete a night while in the middle of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, as seen here.

The way Nightmare Bonnie travels in the Left Hall is similar to the way Bonnie goes in the West Hall from _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

It is also similar to how Bonnie entered the Left Air Vent in _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

Nightmare Bonnie is one of the five animatronics in the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ series to have two jumpscares; the others are Freddy Fazbear (from the first game), Springtrap, Nightmare Freddy and technically Nightmare Chica (if her cupcake is considered to be a second jumpscare).

Upon close inspection, during the very first frames of Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare animation, his arms are already outstretched and blocking the door frame. That means, if the player shines the light on Nightmare Bonnie when he is at the door, his left arm looks like it just appeared from thin air. This is most likely an animation error.

Nightmare Bonnie is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap.

Nightmare Bonnie appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Bonnie but similar to Springtrap.

On the Extra menu, a wire appears to be floating next to the left side of Nightmare Bonnie's waist. This was likely an error by Scott, or perhaps it is all part of the dream and appears to defy the laws of physics.

Nightmare Bonnie's left arm appears to clip through the doorframe in the first frame of his jumpscare.

The way Nightmare Bonnie's left foot is completely stripped off from its fabric is how Bonnie's left foot from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ is completely stripped off.

He is the second counterpart of Bonnie not to possess a guitar, the first being Springtrap and the third being Plushtrap.

The sound of Nightmare Bonnie's scream in the trailer is a bit different from the game itself.

Oddly, Nightmare Bonnie has a somewhat light bluish tint to himself, especially compared to his counterparts.

This is also the case with Bonnie in the end-of-night minigames in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_.

There is a bug that sometimes occur on Nightmare Bonnie. If the player switches on the Flashlight at the left door, then instantly closes it when Nightmare Bonnie is there, he will not appear, but approximately 2 seconds later, the door will open without any notice, followed by Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, resulting in a _Game Over_.

Nightmare Bonnie is the only Bonnie counterpart to have whiskers.


	24. Nightmare Chica The Chicken

**Ch 24: Nightmare Chica The Chicken**

Character Information

Known as

Chica

Species

Chicken

Gender

Female

Color

Yellow

Starting location

Right Hall

First appearance

Night 1

 **Nightmare Chica** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ and one of the six nightmare Animatronics in the game. She is a nightmarish version of Chica. Similarly to her original counterpart, she hunts for the player exclusively from the right side of the building. Failing to take key actions against Nightmare Chica will result in a jumpscare by her in the doorway or by the Cupcake in the Bedroom.

Appearance

Nightmare Chica is a severely deteriorated and extensively modified version of the original Chica animatronic. Although the damages to her upper body are relatively minor, her suit's lower torso is completely severed from her hips. Her bib is tapered off at the bottom, almost entirely being reduced to shreds. Nightmare Chica's lower legs are painted entirely orange opposed to yellow with orange feet, and her kneecaps appear to be missing. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other Nightmare animatronics. She has orange feet featuring multiple tears that expose her endoskeleton. She still holds her Cupcake, which has been modified with a mouth of razor-sharp teeth and is seemingly autonomous.

As with all the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Chica's head appears to be separated into two parts. Nightmare Chica's head bears a striking resemblance to that of the original Chica model from the second game, as both are large and seemingly split from the upper jaw down. Her beak is much larger than that of the first game's Chica. Her beak was also filled with long sharp teeth with roots colored in green tint. The top right side of her mask is greatly torn, exposing much of the endoskeleton's frame and wiring. Her eyes are gray and metallic. Her eyes are also mismatched; Her left eye was glowing red while the right seems to be lacking a pupil to make her look like as if she were half-blinded. Nightmare Chica also has four seemingly identical "tufts" of feathers on the top of her head.

Behavior

Nightmare Chica is a very active antagonist. She behaves similarly to Nightmare Bonnie, except that she approaches the Bedroom through the Right Hall rather than the Left Hall. She can only be seen peeking around a corner at the end of the hall and during her first jumpscare.

While standing in the Right Doorway, it is necessary for the player to listen for breathing, as turning on the flashlight will trigger Nightmare Chica's jumpscare should she be present in the doorway, with the added incentive of there being no visual cues as to her presence. If breathing is heard, the player should hold the door closed for two to three seconds until she leaves. Should the player fail to do so, her Cupcake will sneak in while the player isn't looking and jumpscare them when the player turns around. Should audio cues be heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as if Nightmare Chica is at the end of the hall, her approach will be delayed slightly.

Occasionally, metallic clanging and rustling can be heard coming from another room. This usually indicates that Nightmare Chica is not in the Right Hall though flashing the light in the hall is still advised as a safety measure.

As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Chica is nowhere to be seen on Night 5, and is less active onNightmare, with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare effectively taking on her role instead.

Trivia

Nightmare Chica is one of the nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear on the main menu screen; two others are Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare themselves.

When attacked by Nightmare Chica inside the bedroom, the Cupcake will perform the jumpscare.

Nightmare Chica is not seen at all during this jumpscare, suggesting that she throws the Cupcake into the room rather than entering it herself, or that the Cupcake somehow sneaks in on its own, supported by it seemingly hovering in midair during its jumpscare.

This is the Cupcake's only appearance in the entire series in which it attacks the player.

Strangely, the Cupcake plays the same sound byte as the other Nightmare animatronics during its jumpscare, but on the Extra menu, Plushtrap's higher-pitched jumpscare sound byte is heard instead. This is likely an error by Scott Cawthon.

The behavior in which Nightmare Chica approaches the Bedroom via the Right Hall is similar to that of her counterpart, Chica, who approaches The Office through the East Hall in the first game.

This behavior also correlates with Chica's crawling through the Right Air Vent to enter The Office in the second game.

Nightmare Chica is the only nightmare animatronic to have mismatched eyes.

On occasion, an animatronic can be heard knocking around pots and pans in the house's kitchen, which is possibly a reference to how the original Chica could be heard in the Kitchen knocking around pots in _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

Nightmare Chica appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the four-fingered hands of the original Chica.

This also applies to the other Nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. The reason for this is unclear though it may simply be an aesthetic choice to give the Nightmare animatronics a more menacing appearance.

Nightmare Chica does not seem to be holding the Cupcake during her first jumpscare.

Nightmare Chica has three jaws, giving her the most teeth out of all nightmare animatronics so far.

On her teaser, Nightmare Chica's Cupcake was seen sitting on her right shoulder. This is never seen in-game.

When Nightmare Chica retreats once seen, her chin appears to clip through her shoulder. This was most likely an error by Scott Cawthon. This is easier to see on the brightened image.

In the " **Thank You** " image posted to Scott Cawthon's website, Nightmare Chica's teeth appear to be slightly longer.

This is the only counterpart of Chica to have a torn-up bib.

Nightmare Chica has a rare chance of attacking the player at 5 AM during Nightmare, without her even being active. It is unknown how or why this occurs.

Nightmare Chica is the only nightmare animatronic to carry any type of equipment.


	25. Nightmare Foxy the Pirate Fox

**Ch 25: Nightmare Foxy The Pirate Fox**

Character Information

Known as

Foxy

Species

Fox

Gender

Male

Color

Red

Starting location

Left Hall  
Right Hall

First appearance

Night 2

 **Nightmare Foxy** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ and one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Foxy. If the player is not careful and does not check inside the Closet often enough, Nightmare Foxy will attack them, resulting in a _Game Over_.

Appearance

Nightmare Foxy is a tall, crimson, and withered version of Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach. Out of all the nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Foxy appears to be in the most disrepair. He has one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants are completely stripped from the shins down with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His left hand is designed much like Springtrap's and the other Nightmare animatronics. The right hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook, like his original counterpart. He has razor-sharp teeth and toes. He lacks an eyepatch, unlike his original counterpart.

Just like every other nightmare animatronic, Nightmare Foxy's head seems to be separated into two parts. Half of his muzzle is completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. His eye-sockets are wide. The material above his metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. From the top right side of his face was a one large rip. Large portions of his ears are absent as well.

Behavior

Nightmare Foxy has slightly less of an active role than the other antagonists from the fourth game do. He becomes active in Night 2 and can be seen in the Right Hall alongside Nightmare Chica or the Left Hall alongside Nightmare Bonnie; he can occasionally be seen peeking around the corner in Nightmare Chica's or Nightmare Bonnie's place, the player can predict this action by hearing fast going footsteps, similar to the ones the player hears when Foxy runs through the West Hall in _Five Nights at Freddy's_. Failing to keep Nightmare Foxy at bay will allow him to sneak into the Closet and stay there the whole night, thus making the checking of the Closet necessary, compounding to the player's laborious task of checking the doors and the bed.

Just like in the first game, Foxy's behavior comes in five phases, which can only be seen when approaching and inspecting the Closet with the Flashlight (that is, if he has already snuck into the Closet). With every phase comes an increase in urgency to shut the Closet doors on him, and with every night comes an increase of speed in the advancing of phases, yet an increase of difficulty in resetting him back by even a single phase.

Phases

Initially, only a Foxy plushie will be found sitting in the Closet. The player can then quickly proceed to exit the Closet without worry.

Nightmare Foxy is standing upright, with only his lower torso, right leg, and hooked right hand visible. It is still safe to leave him and check another location.

Nightmare Foxy is now in a crouching position, his gaping, toothed lower jaw exposed for the player to see. Unless Nightmare Freddy's tiny counterparts or anything else prove to be a bigger threat, the player should now hold the Closet doors shut on Nightmare Foxy.

Nightmare Foxy's head is now visible over his foot, his glaring orange eyes staring at the player and his heavily toothed mouth gaping open. The first time the player checks him while he's in this phase in the night, he will snap at the player's face with an angry growl. This gives the player the message to immediately close the Closet doors, or else they'll be attacked by him the next time they move elsewhere.

If the player is facing the Bed while Nightmare Foxy is in his crouched position, he will eventually forcefully turn the player around and jump at the player, his entire body shaking violently, ending the game and sending the player back to the title screen.

Trivia

The way Nightmare Foxy hides in the Closet is very similar to the way the original Foxy would hide behind the curtain in Pirate Cove in _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

His behavior is also similar to that of Freddy Fazbear from the first game. Both Nightmare Foxy and Freddy only pose a threat to the player if they enter a certain location (the Closet in the case of Nightmare Foxy, and the East Hall Corner in the case of Freddy), both can be prevented from entering this location by constantly monitoring them, and both will not leave this location once they have entered it until the end of the night.

In the fourth teaser, Nightmare Foxy had a sharp and pointy tongue. In the game itself, it is not seen anywhere else: in the jumpscare, Extra menu, and Closet. This was either an error by Scott Cawthon or it was removed for a reason.

Interestingly, the tongue is still seen in the title screen.

Nightmare Foxy appears to have five fingers on his hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hand of his original counterpart. In addition, he also lacks an eyepatch and has toes on his endoskeleton legs.

Occasionally, Nightmare Foxy peeks around the corner immediately after Nightmare Chica or Nightmare Bonnie hides, making it seem as if he appears out of thin air before hiding again. This is most likely a bug.

However, this could possibly indicate that Nightmare Foxy needs to get from the back of the hall to the Closet each night, and is supported by the fact that Nightmare Foxy does not appear until later in the night (or at least after Nightmare Bonnie and Chica appear).

Nightmare Foxy and Plushtrap are the only animatronics in the fourth game that will jumpscare the player without causing death. This is triggered upon checking the Closet when Foxy is about to get out.

The only other time this happens in the series is with the Phantom animatronics in the third game.

Nightmare Foxy resembles his form from the second game, with his body being torn completely away in his lower body and his head shape.

When Foxy is about to get out from the Closet, he seems to be hanging, as his right foot moves back and forth in a very unnatural way. Why this happens is unknown.

When the player wards off Foxy, a Foxy plushie will take his place.

Nightmare Foxy is the one of two versions of Foxy whose hand does not have a fully exposed endoskeleton hand, the other being Mangle if it was remodeled after Foxy.

Why Nightmare Foxy doesn't attack the player immediately upon entering the room is unknown. This nightmare may have been brought upon by the antics of the protagonist's older brother, who hides and toys around with him until he gets the chance to shock and scare him.

The only other animatronic to not immediately attack the player despite being in the room already isNightmare Freddy, who also remains as a plushie on the bed until his smaller counterparts aren't warded off after some time, at which point he'll transform into his true self, grab and jumpscare the player.

Both initially remain in plushie form until they are not checked enough, at which point they will transform (but in the case of Foxy, he will not immediately attack once he reverts back into his real nightmarish form).

Nightmare Foxy is the only animatronic in the series that can specifically be summoned by the player. This is done by clicking the nose of the Freddy Plushie on the bed some number of times greater than 20.

In the mobile version, this is impossible because the Flashlight must be on in order for the nose to be clicked.

However, interestingly, Nightmare Foxy can still be summoned as early as Night 1 on the mobile version, by turning around and looking at the bed and holding the Flashlight on for about 15 seconds. Nightmare Foxy's jumpscare will then be triggered and death will follow.

This is the only variant of Foxy in the series to not have an eyepatch.

Nightmare Foxy is the only nightmare animatronic to have razor-sharp toes.

Nightmare Foxy is one of the nightmare animatronics to have a single jumpscare, two others are Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare.


	26. Nightmare Fazbear

**Ch 26: Nightmare Fredbear**

Character Information

Known as

Fredbear

Golden Freddy

Species

Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Yellow

Starting location

Left Hall  
Right Hall

First appearance

Night 5

 **Nightmare Fredbear** is one of the six nightmare animatronics in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_. He is a nightmarish, twisted version of Fredbear, the mascot of the old restaurant known as Fredbear's Family Diner. Nightmare Fredbear is the first incarnation of Golden Freddy.

Appearance

Nightmare Fredbear's appearance is similar to his shadowy counterpart Nightmare's, only having different colors. He wears a pink/purple bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, he has two black buttons on his chest which is similar to BB's from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

Out of all the nightmare animatronics (except for Nightmare), Nightmare Fredbear seems to be the least damaged. Eventually, he is slightly bulkier than any others. He is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in his suit. He has a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His head, like all the other nightmare animatronics, also appears to be separated into two parts. His muzzle was squarish, similar to Freddy from the second game. His small eyes are grey and metallic with bloody red irises, and has several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of somewhat "eyelashes". His claws are silver-colored and razor-sharp, keeping with the nightmare animatronic motif. The hands both have exactly the same design asSpringtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. Furthermore, his hands are bigger with fingers (except for both thumbs) colored in brown. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, his kneecaps as well as shoulder pads are missing, and has a large hole located from the lower part of his left thigh. Most of the fur on his ears is missing. His stomach was round with dark brown coloring and a large slit at the lower part armed with upper set of razor-sharp fangs, like into the form of a second mouth. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth, possibly hinting that he is the culprit of The Bite of '87.

Behavior

Nightmare Fredbear will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 AM onward). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things.

Nightmare Fredbear will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at him in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause him to approach while closing the door will make him retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Nightmare Fredbear laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed(at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). But be aware, if the player hears laughing _and_ footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear is _not_ in the Closet or on the Bed.

To defend against Nightmare Fredbear's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare Fredbear has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom.

Trivia

The name "Fredbear" could be based on the real person named Fred Bear, who was an American bow hunter in Pennsylvania.

Nightmare Fredbear is one of the nightmare animatronics not to appear in the fourth game's trailer, the other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare.

Nightmare Fredbear (and by extension, Nightmare) is presently the only known nightmare animatronic whose original version, Fredbear, has not been seen, outside of an appearance in the minigames. Some fans speculate the possibility that Fredbear could actually be Golden Freddy, thus confirming that he exists and is therefore not a hallucination.

This could be the reason why Golden Freddy is associated with the phrase " **It's Me** ", admitting his mistake, possibly out of guilt, concerning his involvement in The Bite of '87.

However, it still doesn't explain how Golden Freddy fades paranormally in the second game.

Otherwise, there is an explanation that Golden Freddy was possessed by the fifth child's ghost, so that explains why Golden Freddy appears paranormal in the second game.

Nightmare Fredbear seems to have two black buttons on his body. However, when his full body is shown via Extra, the buttons are now black and white. It is unknown why this occurs, but it could just be an error with the lighting.

This also applies to BB from the second game where he enters The Office.

Nightmare Fredbear's head appearing in the Closet is extremely similar to Golden Freddy's head, when it appears in the hallway outside The Office from the second game.

Nightmare Fredbear (except for his bowtie) appears gray-scaled, similarly to Nightmare, in the sixth teaser for _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_.

It is assumed that Scott Cawthon wanted to hide Nightmare Fredbear's true colors until the fourth game's release.

Nightmare Fredbear's laughs sound very similar to Freddy's laughs from the first game, only with a deeper and more human-like laugh.

Nightmare Fredbear and Freddy (from the first game) are the only two characters from the entire series to laugh while being active.

Some of these were heard from the Night 5 minigame during The Bite of '87 while the children were laughing at the child, possibly meaning that Fredbear's laugh might have some relation with the older kids.

The reddish tint at the roots of Nightmare Fredbear's teeth may be a reference to Night 5's End of Night minigame in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_.

Nightmare Fredbear is one of the only three full-sized antagonists to appear on the bed, the other two being Nightmare Freddy, and Nightmare.

Nightmare Fredbear is also one of the only three antagonists in the game to appear in the closet, the other two being Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare.

Upon closer inspection when Nightmare Fredbear is in the closet, the bottom half of his body is clipping through the floor. The reason is currently unknown.

Oddly, Nightmare Fredbear's laughs emit a noise that is speculated to be crying.

This can be proven when the laughter is sped up.

This could mean these are the protagonist's cries as his head is crushed by Fredbear, or his older brother's cries as his younger brother suffers for his actions.

During Nightmare Fredbear's jumpscare, there is a moment where the player can see through his mouth entirely. It's yet unknown if this is on purpose or not.

Nightmare Fredbear is a lot more inactive in the mobile version.

Interestingly, Nightmare Fredbear's feet are reused and recolored from Nightmare Freddy's.

Nightmare Fredbear's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the second teaser of Nightmare Fredbear was added.

In the teaser image featuring his torso, the "name" source code on the website (at the time) was "gsfecfbs", if decrypted, the word "Fredbear" was revealed.

In the minigames on stage, Fredbear is seen holding his microphone in his right hand. However, when he is seen worn as a suit by an employee, he holds his microphone in his left hand.

However, Scott Cawthon most likely turned the original sprite around for when Fredbear is seen in suit mode and didn't bother editing his arm.

Along with Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear is the only nightmare animatronic to have razor-sharp claws.

Furthermore, both Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare are the only two nightmare animatronics to have their teeth bigger than others.

When Nightmare Fredbear appears at the Right Hall, some of his claws are clipping through his thighs. It was likely an error made by Scott Cawthon.

His hat also seems to be clipping in the ceiling light.

Curiously, along with Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear's bowtie is identical to Nightmare Freddy's and Nightmare Bonnie's with the exception of different colors.

Nightmare Fredbear is one of the nightmare animatronics to have a single jumpscare, two others are Nightmare and Nightmare Foxy.

In the minigames while Fredbear is on the Show Stage, he is missing two black buttons. It was likely a mistake made by Scott.


	27. Nightmare ( Animationic)

**Ch 27: Nightmare (Animationic)**

Character Information

Known as

Shadow Freddy

Species

Bear

Gender

Male

Color

Black

Starting location

Left Hall  
Right Hall

First appearance

Nightmare  
4 AM

 **Nightmare** is an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ and one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a shadowy version of Nightmare Fredbear. Nightmare is the first incarnation of Shadow Freddy.

Appearance

Nightmare's appearance is identical to Nightmare Fredbear's appearance, only the costume color is a translucent black, and the bow-tie and tophat are changed from purple to yellow.

If images featuring Nightmare were brightened, it would reveal that Nightmare's costume is actually translucent, as if his endoskeleton is cloaked in a shadow. As such, nearly all of his endoskeleton can be seen by brightening images of him. The only exception is around his mouth, which looks like an existing material was ripped away from it. Not only that, Nightmare seems to lack an endoskeleton "skull", instead sporting a mysterious structure that looks like a human brain, possibly a reference to The Bite of '87.

Behavior

Nightmare will appear in both Nightmare, and 20/20/20/20 mode from 4 AM on, effectively replacing Nightmare Fredbear. When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. However, when compared to Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare is much more aggressive.

Nightmare will approach from either the Left Hall, or Right Hall. Unlike Fredbear, however, when looking at him in the halls, he will always appear right at the door, in the player's face. At random points throughout the night, the player will hear Nightmare laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time.) Failing to do so in time will result in a _Game Over_ , and the game will reboot.

To defend against Nightmare's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the volume turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom.

Trivia

If Nightmare is brightened, it seems that he is translucent, and one can see what appears to be a body inside.

Nightmare is the only animatronic in the fourth game to not have an animated jumpscare, rather just a simple screen and a strange garble, similar to Golden Freddy from the first game.

They both have a trait unique to themselves, Nightmare restarts the game from the "Warning" message while Golden Freddy forces the game to close.

A folder in the game files suggests that Nightmare may, in fact, be the Purple/Shadow Freddy that has been appearing since _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_.

It's worth noting that Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare have extremely similar character models, if not the same, only recolored.

If one switches between screenshots of Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear in the same location, EG: up close in the Left Hallway, Nightmare appears to be Nightmare Fredbear. The only other difference is their colors and the fact that parts of Nightmare's body are transparent.

Nightmare is the only animatronic not to appear on any teasers for the fourth game.

Nightmare reveals more of his endoskeleton in the fourth game than anybody else does.

Nightmare, Plushtrap, and The Cupcake (on the Extra menu) are the only three animatronics with different jumpscare sounds.

Nightmare's jumpscare noise also seems to be the quietest out of any character in the game, and possibly the entire series.

Curiously, Nightmare has the same position in any given location as Nightmare Fredbear.

Also of note is that Nightmare's jumpscare appears to be the last frame from Nightmare Fredbear's jumpscare, merely flipped, zoomed slightly and recolored to black. One can easily see this when comparing the two, as Nightmare Fredbear assumes the same pose as Nightmare during his animation, only mirrored right-to-left.

Nightmare is one of the only three antagonists to appear on the bed, the other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear.

Nightmare is also one of the only three antagonists to appear inside of the closet, the other two beingNightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Fredbear.

It is currently unknown exactly who or what Nightmare is based on, as there are no animatronics who match the overall appearance and color scheme.

This has led many to believe that Nightmare is a figment of the player's imagination. This is supported by the fact that his name is just "Nightmare" as opposed to other names which consist of the word "Nightmare" followed by the character which it is based on.

Nightmare's screech when attacking the player is very similar to Phantom Mangle's.

Along with Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare is the only nightmare animatronic to have razor-sharp claws.

Along with Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare's bowtie is identical to Nightmare Freddy's and Nightmare Bonnie's with the exception of different colors.

Nightmare is one of the nightmare animatronics to have a single jumpscare, two others are Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Foxy (unless his "jumpscare" in the Closet is counted).


	28. Plushtrap The Rabbit

**Ch 28: Plushtrap The Rabbit**

Character Information

Known as

Plushie Springtrap

Species

Rabbit

Gender

Male

Color

Green/Yellow

Starting location

Hallway

First appearance

Fun with Plushtrap

 **Plushtrap** is a minor antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_. He is the only antagonist who appears in his own minigame, _Fun with Plushtrap_ , and does not make appearances elsewhere.

Appearance

Plushtrap is a smaller, plush version of Springtrap. He is similar in design to his animatronic counterpart, albeit much more cartoonish and less damaged. He also seems to be less menacing in appearance than the six other nightmare animatronics.

Plushtrap has brownish spots on his belly, and on his ears. He also has four fingers and three toes, which is noticeably different from all of the other Nightmare animatronics, seeing as they all have five fingers and five toes, making his design more similar to the original animatronics from _Five Nights at Freddy's_.

Plushtrap's head appears to be much larger than his body in comparison to the other animatronics, supporting the fact he is a plush. He also has many razor sharp teeth, and beady eyes. He appears to be in decent condition compared to the other Nightmare animatronics, except for a few darker brown spots on his belly, and a few small rips on each part of his body.

Locations

Plushtrap is the only character in the fourth game to appear in the Hallway, which can only be seen in the minigame; "Fun with Plushtrap". Other than in his minigame, Plushtrap makes no appearance in the main game.

Behavior

Plushtrap has a different AI mechanic than any others in the game, as he is only seen in the mini-game " _Fun with Plushtrap_ " and gets more aggressive and unpredictable each time the mini-game is played. In the mini-game, Plushtrap starts in a chair at the end of a dark corridor and moves towards the player, usually entering the four rooms near him. The only way to stop him is to shine the flashlight, which will make him rapidly go back to his starting location or hide in a close room.

To win the minigame, the player must shine the flashlight when Plushtrap is stopped on the "X", Plushtrap will then permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night. If the player fails the minigame and Plushtrap is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words " **TOO BAD** ". If the player fails the minigame and/or Plushtrap gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Plushtrap and lose the chance to win the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the " **TOO BAD** " result screen.

Minigame

Plushtrap also makes an appearance in the Night 3 Minigame. In this minigame, a girl can be seen holding a doll resembling Plushtrap (which her dad refers to as a "Finger Trap"). Upon approaching the girl, she will say: _"Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says."_

Trivia

Plushtrap has a nickname, "finger trap", which was given by the father of the girl holding a doll resembling Plushtrap in the parking lot, at the Night 3 minigame.

Plushtrap seems to have much smaller role than most characters in the game.

Plushtrap's name was discovered by searching through the source code of Scott's site when the Plushtrap teaser was added.

In the teaser image of Plushtrap on , "Cyh", "gvh" and "gpe" are found in the source code, if decrypted and combined together as a single word, the word "Plushtrap" is revealed.

Plushtrap is the only antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ to not have the word "Nightmare" in his name.

Unlike his animatronic counterpart, Plushtrap has four fingers, while Springtrap has five.

This is most likely because Springtrap was a suit designed to be worn by a five-fingered human, whereas Plushtrap is only a plush toy.

Plushtrap's death scream is a higher pitched version of the normal death scream.

Plushtrap is the only antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ that can jumpscare the player but cannot end their night (if Nightmare Foxy's "jumpscare" inside the closet is not counted).

Plushtrap is the only non-Phantom animatronic (and technically the only animatronic, as the Phantoms are hallucinations) in the entire series who has a jumpscare but does not kill the player.

Plushtrap is the second shortest animatronic in the entire series, after Nightmare Freddy's mini counterparts.

When sitting on the X, Plushtrap's left hand appears to clip through his foot.

Plushtrap's lower endoskeleton jaw doesn't move in his jumpscare.

Plushtrap seems to have a noticably different design in his teaser.

The scream that Plushtrap and Nightmare Chica's Cupcake make is actually a 1.5 sped up version of the normal scream.

In the first frame of Plushtrap sitting down in front of his chair, his lower jaw clips into his upper torso.

Plushtrap seems to have a green tint at the roots of his teeth. It is unknown what this means.

It's possible that this is due to the lighting effect, although it may be a sign of deterioration, but this is unlikely as it's meant to be "new".

Plushtrap seems to have a completely different endoskeleton than any animatronic in any game. It looks more like an actual head, not a robot, like the others.

Before the release of _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ , it was commonly believed that Plushtrap was among the items auctioned after the fire of Fazbear's Fright.


	29. Nightmare Balloon Boy

**Ch 29: Nightmare Balloon Boy**

Nightmare Balloon Boy

Character Information

Known as Nightmare BB

Species Animatronic Humanoid

Gender Male

Color Peach

Starting location Hallway

First appearance Fun with Balloon Boy

 **Nightmare Balloon Boy** is a secret animatronic, an antagonist in _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ , and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (nine if the Halloween Edition animatronics are counted) in the game. While he is one of the few new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne, he also makes an appearance in the Standard Edition. He is a nightmarish version of BB. He is featured in his minigame known as " _Fun with Balloon Boy_ " and functions exactly the same as Plushtrap. It is confirmed that he has an impact on the lore; whether his role is important or not is yet to be determined.

Appearance

Nightmare Balloon Boy appears similar to the original BB, except with a more menacing design. This includes large, pointed teeth inside of his large mouth (similar to Nightmare Chica), dark-blue eyelids and teeth gums, long claw-like fingers, and more sinister looking eyes with red irises and bloodshot veins. He has a red nose and cheeks instead of orange ones. He also has a red and purple striped hat and shirt, instead of his usual red and blue stripes. The pinwheel from the top of his cap is also blue rather than orange with a yellow button up top. His two buttons are grey instead of the original BB's black ones. His hair is slightly shorter than his original counterpart. His blue pants are lighter in color. If one looks carefully, one can see that Nightmare Balloon Boy seems to wear white socks. Interestingly, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be in a perfect and completely undamaged shape.

Locations

Nightmare Balloon Boy only exists in the " _Fun With Balloon Boy_ " minigame, which functions almost exactly like the minigame " _Fun With Plushtrap_ ". Nightmare Balloon Boy starts off on the chair and then moves to four sets of doors, hallway, the "X" on the floor, or jumpscares the player.

Behavior

To win the minigame, the player must shine the flashlight when Nightmare BB is stopped on the "X", Nightmare BB will then permanently cease moving and the player will be granted a 2-hour bonus for the next night (1 hour is skipped when challenges are enabled). If the player fails the minigame and Nightmare BB is hiding in a room or still in his chair when the timer goes out, the player will receive a death screen with the words " **TOO BAD** ". If the player fails the minigame and/or Nightmare BB gets too close before the timer runs out, they will be jumpscared by Nightmare BB and lose the chance to win the 2-hour bonus, also giving the player the " **TOO BAD** " result screen.

Trivia

While the Halloween Edition was originally announced to not expand any lore of the series, _Fun with Balloon Boy_ made its way into the Standard Edition. After causing some confusion among fans, Scott himself confirmed that Nightmare BB fits into the story and can be considered canon to the series. This makes him the only canon animatronic in the entire series who was added to a game after its initial release. This also makes him the only part of the Halloween Edition that canonically expands upon the game's story and lore. Additionally, this makes him the only canon antagonist in the fourth game who is based upon a character from the second game. Furthermore, he is the only canon animatronic from the Halloween update that wasn't featured in the " **Thank You!** " image from Scott's website. Both Nightmare Balloon Boy and Plushtrap are the only nightmare animatronic whose hands do not expose their inner endoskeleton. However, Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic whose **claws** do not have any metal exposed. This is the second version of Balloon Boy with a jumpscare, afterPhantom BB. Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the three nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions, the other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear. This is because " _Fun with Balloon Boy_ " can be selected and played via the Extra menu in both versions. Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the two nightmares in the game that are perfectly undamaged, the other being Nightmarionne. In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be beckoning with his fingers at the player, in a strangely human-like fashion. As such, it is odd as to why the player's vision is shaking if Nightmare Balloon Boy doesn't really get to grip the player when he jumpscares, as all the other animatronics do. This may be due to the player's character shaking due to fear. There is a glitch that the player can still access the minigame, even if they haven't beaten Night 8 yet. Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only BB counterpart to have fingers. Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic in the game to close or even use his eyelids in the game, and it is only shown in the jumpscare. Nightmare Balloon Boy's head isn't connected to his jaw in any way, and simply floats in the air. It can be noticed in his jumpscare. However, when he hides in the close right hallway and the close left hallway, his head is connected to his jaw by two cylinders. Similar to Phantom BB from the third game, Nightmare Balloon Boy has no balloon or a sign. Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic to have lighter colors. Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only nightmare animatronic from the Halloween Edition with his own sounds. Nightmarionne and Nightmare Mangle use sounds from the second game. There is a glitch that sometimes occurs where the player doesn't win the minigame after Nightmare Balloon Boy sits on the "X". This is the first time in the series where BB has been called Balloon Boy. Up until the Halloween update his name was never actually said to be Balloon Boy at all. Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the two nightmare animatronics that don't have any visible endoskeleton, the other being Nightmarionne. Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne are the only animatronic counterparts that are not reskins of their original forms.

Errors

While sitting on the chair, Nightmare Balloon Boy's shirt appears to clip through his lower jaw. In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy's teeth visibly clip through one another. From the first frame of his jumpscare, his thighs appear to clip through his torso. His thumbs also clip through his fingers. While Nightmare Balloon Boy is sitting on the "X", his nose can be seen through his right eye socket.


	30. Nightmare Mangle The Mangled

**Ch 30: Nightmare Mangle The Mangled/ Nightmare Funtime Foxy The Mangled**

 ** _"Non-canon"_**  
The contents of this page are from a non-canon source and thus has no bearing on the official lore of the series.

Nightmare Mangle

Character Information

Species Animatronic Fox

Gender: Female

Color White and Pink

Starting location Closet

First appearance Night 2

 **Nightmare Mangle** is a secret animatronic and an antagonist of _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_. It is one of the few new Nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmarionne. It is a nightmarish and more vicious version of Mangle. Nightmare Mangle is responsible for replacing Nightmare Foxy in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior.

Appearance

Overall, it appears to resemble the original Mangle, except far more twisted and tattered. It possesses all of the original parts from Mangle, such as the plastic head, endoskeleton head, and various mechanical parts, but appears far more sinister and twisted, though not as much as Nightmare Balloon Boy. Its head shape looks similar to Nightmare Foxy's, while the second endoskeleton head closely resembles a skull. Nightmare Mangle also has 3 endoskeleton legs.

Behavior

Nightmare Mangle behaves almost exactly like its counterpart, Nightmare Foxy. Nightmare Mangle is first introduced on Night 2. It will try to enter the Bedroom from either hall. If it succeeds in doing so, it will then enter the Closet. Like Nightmare Foxy, at this point, if the player fails to check the Closet frequently enough, then Nightmare Mangle will come out and jumpscare the player. while Nightmare Mangle is in the closet static noise starts playing, making surviving far harder as it drowns out most audio cues.

Nightmare Mangle creates the same static noise as the original Mangle from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. Unlike the original Mangle, Nightmare Mangle has an active left eye instead of the usual right one. The extra head possesses the right eye instead of the left, unlike the original Mangle's extra head. Mangle is the only 'toy' animatronic counterpart (Foxy's toy counterpart) to receive a nightmare counterpart. The same can be said about Phantom Mangle being the only Phantom toy counterpart. Nightmare Mangle is the second animatronic to not have two legs.


	31. Nightmarionne

**Ch 31: Nightmarionne/Nightmare Puppet**

 _ **"Non-canon"**_  
The contents of this page are from a non-canon source and thus has no bearing on the official lore of the series.

Nightmarionne

Character Information

Species Animatronic

Gender Contested

Color Black

Starting location Everywhere

 **Nightmarionne** is a secret animatronic and an antagonist of _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_. It is one of the few new Nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Mangle. It is a nightmarish version of The Puppet. Nightmarionne is responsible for replacing Nightmare in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behavior.

Appearance

It generally appears to bear many resemblances to The Puppet. The most significant changes are it sporting a large smile full of sharp-looking teeth, unlike the other nightmare animatronics, as well as also being much darker in color to the point of being colorless and sporting longer, even lankier limbs and torso, the latter sporting a set of protruding ribs. Its fingers also seem to be longer and thinner.

Behavior

Nightmarionne behaves exactly like Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare and can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall.

 _ **More info coming soon...**_

Trivia

When Nightmarionne is active, the Music Box from _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_ can be heard. Nightmarionne is the only Nightmare animatronic to possess only one set of teeth. Although Nightmare Chica's cupcake also has this feature, it is _technically_ not its own separate animatronic. Strangely, Nightmarionne's name appears to be a portmanteau of the word "nightmare" and "marionne". It is unknown why the animatronic was given this name instead of "Nightmarionette", which would be a portmanteau of "nightmare" and "marionette". It is possible that this was simply a typo on Scott's part, or perhaps the text simply got cut off. Nightmarionne is the only animatronic in the entire series that is completely colorless. It is also the only 'toy animatronic' that has no blush on its cheeks. Like Plushtrap, Nightmarionne is a Nightmare animatronic without five fingers. Nightmarionne only has three fingers unlike Plushtrap who has four. The way how revealing Nightmarionne while brightening the third teaser for the Halloween update is strikingly similar to the Puppet's teaser for _Five Nights at Freddy's 2_. Nightmarionne's head seems to rest on its right shoulder all the time. That also includes its jumpscare. Nightmarionne is one of the nightmare animatronics that are perfectly undamaged. The other being Nightmare Balloon Boy.


End file.
